Darkness Finds Light
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: Roxas is a depressed neko who feels he'll be single forever, seeing as he can't trust anyone, not after THAT incident. He only trusts his family and his twin's boyfriend because they're the only ones that understand. Will Axel, the new neko, be able to put the pieces of Roxas's trust back together? Or is Roxas broken beyond repair? Mpreg, yaoi, AkuRoku, Clack, Van/Ven, & SoRiku.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All right, another AkuRoku! I feel lost without them, you know that? Well, anyway, Roxas is a neko again in this one, but instead of making Axel a fox again, he'll be a neko, too! Everyone is a neko in this one, hehe. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Darkness Finds Light

Chapter 1

"Roxas! Roxas, time to get up!"

"I'm up, I'm up already!" I yelled back to my twin brother, sounding groggy. My golden blonde cat ears flattened against my head. I desperately just wanted to curl back under the covers and drift off to sleep again, but when you have a hyper-as-shit twin brother, that ain't happening. Ventus came running into my room, already dressed and bright blue, feline eyes wide open.

"Roxaaasssss!" he whined. "Come on! Vanitas is waiting for us; he's giving us a ride today, so hurry up!"

"And this involves me how?" I questioned, raising a brow at my more hyper, identical twin.

"Because Vanitas and I know you don't like walking in the rain, so he offered to take us in his car!" he answered quickly. I sighed and sat up slowly, groaning at the feeling of my spine clicking from the movement.

"Look, Ven," I said, looking at him properly now. "I know you're concerned about me, but I'll be fine. Go ride with your boyfriend. I'll walk. I want to be alone right now, anyway."

"Roxas…" Ven mumbled, his own ears flattening in discomfort. "I don't want to leave you alone, though…"

"I'll be fine," I assured him, giving a small smile. It didn't reach my eyes like any smile of mine used to, but I highly doubted it could happen ever again. Not since the incident. Ven seemed to take the hint and nodded, starting to leave.

"Rox?" he said, his back to me.

"Yeah?"

"Just make sure to let me know if you need to talk, okay?"

"Sure thing, Ven. I'll text or call you," I promised, and he left, his ears still flat against his head and his tail drooping slightly.

Once my door was shut, I finally stood, yawning. I pulled off my dark grey sleep pants and black t-shirt in exchange for a black sleeveless shirt and black skinny jeans. I pulled my black hoodie on, and it hid my scars as it was supposed to. Out of habit, though, I still slipped on my black and white checkered wristband on my left wrist and fingerless gloves over my hands. I have a thing for fingerless gloves and black, okay? I even paused to apply my eyeliner as I got ready for the day.

Before leaving my room, I made sure to grab my knife, cell phone, silver iPod, and headphones. I also snagged my house key from my bedside table before picking up my black and white checkered messenger bag and going downstairs.

In the kitchen, I forced myself to eat something small. Just a granola bar to shut my brother and dads up. Yes, I have two dads. There's Cloud, who Ventus and I resemble, and our other dad, Zack. We don't have a biological mom because Cloud gave birth to us. And Ventus and I both have the capability for it, too. It's common for us nekos.

"Roxas?" Ah, speak of the devils. Cloud and Zack rounded the corner and joined me in the kitchen.

"Roxas, why are you still here? We thought Vanitas was giving you and Ven a ride to school," Zack said.

"I said I'd walk," I muttered around a bite of my granola bar, one of my ears folding back.

"Rox, I'm not letting you walk in the rain. I'll drop you off myself," Cloud said, and I rolled my sapphire eyes.

"Fine. I just wanna listen to my music, though," I grumbled, and finished off the granola bar, trying not to gag. It wasn't that it tasted bad, I just didn't want to eat at all. I hardly eat nowadays unless I'm forced to. Or if I don't want my dads or brother nagging me about it.

"All right, we'll take my car," Zack offered, and I shrugged.

"Whatever," I sighed, and my ears went back as I walked to the raven-haired neko's car. Plugging in my iPod and slapping my headphones on, I listened to some Linkin Park as we headed to Twilight Town's only high school. The main reason I wanted to walk was because I didn't want to be talked to. I wanted to be left alone. Besides, who's going to talk to me while it's raining out?

Zack parked the 2008 Honda Civic by the school, but as I started to climb out, he stopped me.

"Rox," he said. "…Try not to get in trouble, okay?"

"No promises," I muttered under my breath as I nodded. See, it depends on the douche bags here if I get in trouble or not. As long as they leave me alone, then I'm fine. Unfortunately, I got called to the office during first period, and everyone stared at me as I left. Glaring at them all, I growled before leaving. When I got to the office, it turned out I was called to the counselor's office, not the principal's. I sat down, my expression bored as I looked at Leon, the school counselor.

"What's going on this time, Leon?" I sighed, my tone bored as well. I had been here often enough to know that usually it was because I was in trouble that I was brought here.

"Roxas, we have a new student coming today, and I felt it would be best if you and Ventus were to show him around," the brunette told me. I bristled angrily; Leon knows about my past, so how could he even think of doing that to me?!

"Leon, you know how mistrusting I am! You know I about what happened!" I snapped, glaring icily at him. My ears were flattened against my skull and my tail lashed angrily.

"Yes, Roxas, I do. But maybe he'll be good for you. Someone you can try to let in," the brown-haired neko suggested. I growled as I fumed in my seat.

"And if I say no?" I asked, still angry.

"Then you'll fail your classes like you have been," he replied. "If you do this, however, I'll make sure your grades are raised by a whole letter grade." Damn. That really leaves me with no choice…

"Fine, I'll do it," I grumbled. "I won't make any promises about being good, though."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Rox," Leon smiled. "Ventus should be waiting for you outside the office with the new student. Head on out, and I'll even excuse any absences for this week."

"Sure thing, Leon," I mumbled, and stood, walking out of his office to join my brother and the new kid. When I saw the guy, though, I was pissed. "Fuck, why does Leon make my life harder than it already is?"

This guy looked like a tough-ass punk that wanted to be left alone like me. He was tall, much taller than me, and had bright, fire-red hair that spiked back like a lion's mane. His eyes were a bright, emerald green, and had the classic feline shape to them that all nekos have. His bright red cat ears were relaxed, as was his matching tail. He even had two tattoos on his face, one under each eye, and they looked like upside down black teardrops. He was wearing a pair of dark, loose jeans that had chains hanging from the belt-loops, and a shirt with horizontal black and white stripes underneath a black leather jacket. The jacket had silver spikes on the shoulders and silver studs decorating it all over. His bag was a very old-looking, worn down, fire patterned bag.

When I came out of the office, he looked up at me and those eyes of his widened. Ven noticed me, too, and smiled at me.

"Heya, Roxas!" he greeted as I joined them. On the outside, I remained calm, but on the inside, I was panicking. I didn't like this, not one bit. This guy made me nervous already, and I didn't even know his name.

"Hey, Ven," I replied, letting my twin hug me. It calmed me slightly, but I was still nervous.

"Oh, Roxas, I take it Leon told you about how we'll be showing him around?" he asked, smiling when I nodded. "Well, this is Axel, the new student."

"Pleasure," I muttered to the redhead.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," a very familiar voice said nearby. "Both blondies and a newbie. Well, I guess it's time to teach the new kid who to listen to around here." We all turned to see Seifer, Rai, and Fuu standing nearby.

"Back off, Seifer. We haven't done anything this time," Ven said, trying to stop the resident bully.

"Like I listen to short-shits!" the beanie-wearing blonde snapped, and Rai made a move towards Ven.

"Seifer, unless you want me to pummel you, back the fuck off," I hissed, my eyes narrowing to mere slits. I would _NOT_ allow the bastard to hurt my brother. Seifer laughed at my threat, though, and advanced as well.

"Looks like I have to teach the emo and his fag of a brother to not threaten me," he smirked. As soon as Rai grabbed Ven, though, I shot over and snapped my leg up to kick the asshole in the face. The larger of the two guys staggered back, his nose bleeding.

"Shit! Seifer, he got me, y'know!" he growled. Seifer advanced on us now, and this time, I swung and punched Seifer hard. I knew I hit him hard, too, because I felt his jaw bone on my knuckle. The bully staggered back as well, and then reached over and grabbed me, lifting me off the floor. I remained still, not showing any fear because I knew I could handle this.

"Roxas!" Ven yelped from where he stood.

"Ven, stay back," I snapped, and he did as he was told. Suddenly, I kicked off from the wall where Seifer had me pinned, and kneed him in the groin. From there, I smashed my fist into his face, and he cried out in pain as I broke his nose. I then grabbed him by the back of his neck and pinned his face to the floor.

"Stay away from us, or else you'll consider this nothing compared to what'll happen next time," I spat, and released him. Seifer quickly scrambled to his feet and bolted, Rai and Fuu close behind him. I nodded in approval as they rounded the corner, and then turned back to Axel and Ventus.

"Roxas, are you okay?" Ven asked, coming over to inspect me. I chuckled.

"Yeah, Ven, I'm fine. I fend for myself, remember? And I would never let anyone hurt you," I reminded him. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to Axel.

"Sorry you had to see that," he apologized. The redhead was staring at me, dumbstruck, and then snapped out of it.

"Looks like Roxy here has some fight in him," he smirked, and I almost snapped at the nickname. I saw red, and Ven was quick to hold me back.

"Don't call me Roxy!" I snarled, trying to get to him. "Ven, let me go so I can scrap this moron's face!"

"No, Rox! He didn't mean anything by it, so let it go!" my twin protested as I struggled. I calmed myself, and once Ventus was sure that I wouldn't rip that stupid redhead a new one, he let me go. Axel stared at me again, shocked.

"Don't call me that, or you're a dead man," I spat as I stalked past him. The redhead shook his head rapidly as though trying to clear it, and then Ven took the lead to show Axel around the school. When we stopped at the library, my twin gave me a pointed look. I sighed loudly and rolled my eyes, but proceeded to explain.

"This is the library, where I get sent to detention if and when I get it. That's the only time you'll ever find me here, otherwise I'm never around this place," I muttered. Ven suddenly perked up as a thought came to him, and I immediately knew what he was going to suggest. I shook my head at him, saying no, but he ignored me.

"Hey, Axel?" he said. Axel looked at him, his own ears perked. "How would you like to join us at lunch today? Seeing as we're already showing you around and all…"

"Sounds good," the redhead shrugged. "When's lunch, anyway?"

"Well, lunch starts at 11, so we could head over there now, seeing as it's almost that time. Roxas and I have been excused from our classes for this week by Leon, so it'll be cool," Ven replied. "Besides, this means you get to meet my boyfriend, Vanitas!"

"Cool, so everyone accepts gays here?" Axel asked, seeming interested. Pulling my hood over my head, I scowled. I didn't like that Axel was so interested in that. He already seemed to like me, but he's an ass.

"Yeah, pretty much everyone. Seifer's an exception, though, as you saw back there. He's one of the few, along with Rai and Fuu, that don't like gays," Ven answered. He glanced at Axel. "So, where did you move from? And how come you chose Twilight Town?"

"Hollow Bastion. Twilight Town seems more peaceful than all the street fights back in Hollow Bastion," the redhead said. I just listened in, and then became bored, choosing to pull out my iPod and headphones instead. I tuned them out by listening to Linkin Park again. When we reached the cafeteria, Ven took off with Axel to get some lunch while I went to our table in the far back corner, where Vanitas was waiting already.

"Heya, Rox," he greeted, his gold cat eyes gleaming with a slight hint of jealousy.

"Hey," I replied, and sat down across from him. Out of all of our friends, I trusted Vanitas the most, seeing as my twin was dating him. That and Vanitas struggled with depression like I do until he met Ven. So he can really empathize with me. "I know what you're thinking, Van, and Ven isn't trying to cheat on you," I said, giving him a pointed look. "Leon just assigned us to show the new kid around the school, that's all."

"Good to know," the raven-haired neko murmured. "I was worried for a second there." He then realized I didn't have any food. "Aren't you going to get something for lunch so he doesn't nag you?"

"Nah, I choked down a granola bar this morning," I told him. "Better than nothing, I guess."

"Good point," he agreed, and smiled slightly as Ven and Axel joined us. "Hey there."

"Hi Vanitas!" Ven chirped, sitting next to his boyfriend. "This is Axel, the new student. He just moved here from Hollow Bastion."

"Nice to meet you," Vanitas greeted the redhead, and shook hands with him firmly. "I'm sure you'll do well."

"Thanks," Axel said, and sat down next to me. I scooted away from him slightly, feeling uncomfortable.

"Are the others here yet?" Ven asked, looking around. I slipped my headphones on, deciding to leave the conversation. I rested my head on my arms as I zoned out, my mind just wandering. I still watched them to see what they were saying, though. I could read lips quite well, to be honest.

"There they are," Vanitas said, pointing over at the doors. I glanced up to see Sora, Vanitas's twin brother, and Riku, Sora's boyfriend, walking to the line to get lunch.

I just ignored them when they came over. Sora was too happy for my liking. Sure, he's Vanitas's twin, but still. The two of them were nothing alike in personality. Sora was naïve and happy-go-lucky, while Vanitas seemed to take things more seriously. Riku seemed to keep Sora in check, though, which helped my anger issues.

Suddenly, I was nudged in the ribs, and my eyes flicked up to see Axel watching me. I glowered at him, but he still waited for me to remove my headphones before talking to me.

"Don't you feel left out?" he asked quietly as the others chatted about this and that.

"No."

"Come on, join in the conversation," he urged. "I'm new here, and I'd like to get to know you." I immediately felt scared. That was how it went the last time I let someone in. He said he wanted to get to know me, and I let him. Now my trust in other people is shattered.

My eyes widened in fear, my pupils constricting, and I immediately got to my feet, snatching up my stuff and leaving, my tail quivering with fear as my ears folded back.

"Roxas?" Ven said, confused, and tried to follow me. I gave Vanitas a look he understood, and he held Ven back.

"Leave him be. He'll tell you later," I barely heard the murmured words before I took off running. As I burst out of the school doors, the tears started to fall, but no one would be able to tell in the rain.

A/N: Wow that was pretty tense. I'm glad I'm writing another AkuRoku, because I feel like I'd be doomed without them. Anyway, can you guys guess who I'm making the antagonist here? As in, the guy who hurt Roxas? Let me know in your reviews! R&R, peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Let's see how this chapter goes. Hopefully it won't be as depressing as the last. I won't be surprised if it is, though.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Darkness Finds Light

Chapter 2

My sneakered feet pounded along the wet concrete, my breaths coming out in pants as I ran home. I couldn't believe this shit; why would he ask to get to know me? I'm nothing special…not at all…

Opening the door, I immediately went inside, drenched from the rain. I slipped off my sneakers before quickly going to my room. I yanked off my hoodie and tossed it aside before curling up in a ball under my comforter. Sobs wracked my frame as I shivered from the cold water that still soaked me.

For the next hour and a half, that's all I did was cry. I hate having the memories come up, I truly do. I despise that bastard for hurting me so badly. His eyes still haunted me in my sleep, and every time, I would wake up screaming.

Don't assume anything. He never raped me; he tortured and beat me so badly that I can't trust anyone anymore.

Trembling under the blanket, I closed my eyes to try and escape from reality for a while. I was successful; that is, until I heard someone open the front door and come inside, shutting the door behind them.

"Roxas?" It was Ventus.

"Up here," I called, my voice soft. Ventus knocked on my door before coming in, Vanitas right behind him.

"Rox? Are you okay? What happened back there with Axel?" my twin asked as he sat down on my bed, hugging me. Vanitas sat on my desk chair, watching.

"He told me he wants to get to know me," I whispered, tears starting to roll down my cheeks again. Ven realized what this meant to me and hugged me tighter, comforting me. Vanitas shook his head in disbelief.

"Roxas, how was he supposed to know what that meant to you?" the raven-haired neko pointed. "There was no way for him to know."

"I understand that, but it triggered the memories…" I muttered, hanging my head. He sighed and shrugged. He wasn't a really "touchy-feely" kind of person, so I didn't take it personal.

"Roxas, do you want to come downstairs for a bit and play some video games with Vanitas and me?" Ven asked softly. I nodded once, and my twin pulled away, standing up with his eyes bright. "I'm sure that'll cheer you up. Some good ol' shooting games never hurt anyone now did they?"

"Right," I mumbled. I stood slowly, realizing I must look like a mess. "I'll be right down, guys; I need to wash my face a bit." They nodded before leaving to go downstairs and set up Call of Duty. As I washed my face in the bathroom, I felt the slight sting of the memories in my mind, and I couldn't help but allow a few tears to escape. Inhaling deeply, I calmed myself down, trying to rid myself of the memories for the time being. Once I was calm enough, I walked downstairs where Ven and Vanitas were waiting for me.

"You okay now, Rox?" Vanitas asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," I lied easily. I wasn't okay, and probably never would be. I'll more than likely end up in an asylum or on the streets at this rate…

Ven patted the spot next to him, and I sat down, picking up my controller and getting ready to shoot the poor saps that had no clue what was coming to them. As we played, my mind went into autopilot as I went around, shooting enemies. For some odd reason, I couldn't help but picture those emerald green feline eyes of Axel's in my mind. They seemed so expressive, so knowing, that I couldn't resist thinking about them.

"Dammit!" Vanitas yelled, throwing his controller down and startling me out of my thoughts. "That's the fifth time I've been killed!"

"Van, calm down and remember to keep calm and concentrate like I've told you before," I muttered as I went through the mission quickly. Ventus merely copied my actions and followed me through the place, but covered my back while I did the same for him.

We played for a few hours before turning it off when Cloud and Zack got home. They noticed us playing in the game room and greeted us.

"Hey boys," Cloud said, waving.

"How was school?" Zack asked.

"It was cool! There's a new guy, Axel, and he's pretty cool," Ven told them.

"Except for the fact that he called me Roxy and said he wanted to get to know me," I grumbled. Both of our dads' eyes widened, shocked, and they looked at me sharply.

"Please tell me you didn't get suspended for fighting or attempting to kill a new student," Cloud sighed, his ears flattening sideways.

"No, Ven held me back so I wouldn't scrap his face," I replied. "And besides, Leon excused Ven and me from all of our classes for this week and I'll get a grade boost for doing this."

"Good to know. Leon can sometimes be too kind for his own good, but just try to not take advantage of him," Zack nodded. I shrugged.

"No promises," I muttered, my ears folding back. The tip of my tail flicked back and forth irritably.

"So, Cloud, what's for dinner?" Ven asked. "And can Vanitas stay?"

"Actually, Ven, I gotta get home and do my homework," the golden-eyed neko told his boyfriend. Ventus pouted until Vanitas ruffled his hair and ears playfully, making my brother purr and lean into his touch. "I'll pick you and Rox up for school tomorrow, okay?"

"All right, see you tomorrow, Van!" Ven called, and I gave a small wave as he showed himself out. We then turned to our dads.

"Well, it's going to be parmesan breaded chicken tonight, so I'll go and get that started," our blonde father said before heading to the kitchen. Ven quickly scrambled to his feet to follow.

"Can I help, Cloud?" I heard him ask as he vanished into the kitchen. Which meant Zack and I were alone. Fuck my life. Oh wait, it already has been fucked, so why not continue?

"Rox?" I glanced up to see the aforementioned suddenly crouching next to me before he sat down, his black tail still and matching ears relaxed.

"What," I mumbled, the word a statement, not a question.

"So what happened today with that Axel guy?" he asked, one ear folding back in concern.

"Seifer, Rai, and Fuu tried to get to Ven and me again, so I fought them off, threatened their lives if they tried it again like I usually do, and then the dumbass newbie said something along the lines of, 'Looks like Roxy has some fight in him'," I growled, remembering his cocky smirk as he spoke. Then my tone saddened as I told the next part.

"I was just minding my own damn business, listening to my music when he nudged me and said he wanted to get to know me…And when he did, I bolted. I ran home because the memories were fighting to reach me again…" Zack listened attentively, watching me. When I finished, he didn't say anything right away. Finally, he spoke.

"Roxas, I know that you know he doesn't know about what happened to you three years ago. There's no way in hell he could possibly know. What I want to know is, why did you react so badly?" he said, his voice soft.

"Because I don't want to let anyone else past my walls," I whispered. "You know what happened to me, as do Cloud, Ven, Vanitas, and Leon. It's not like anything can take away the pain…"

"I'm sure that if you let in someone other than us, then you'll be able to replace the painful memories with good ones. Memories that overpower those dark ones," he advised. "Maybe letting Axel in wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"But…I don't know that," I protested weakly, tears starting to leak from the corners of my eyes. "And neither do you. What if he breaks me beyond repair? I wouldn't be able to live anymore, Dad." I hadn't called Zack 'Dad' in years, not since I was little. His eyes widened in shock before he enveloped me in a warm hug. I started crying into his shoulder, sobs wracking my body as my tail wrapped around me.

"Sshh, Roxas. It'll be okay," he soothed, rubbing my back comfortingly. My body relaxed slightly, but I still cried. "You know what? I know things will turn out okay. Just take things one day at a time." I nodded, my hands fisting the material of Zack's shirt as I tried to calm myself down. Eventually, I calmed down, feeling drained. This had been a long damn day.

Next thing I knew, Zack was laying me down in my bed and covering me with my black and white checkered comforter. I sighed deeply, turning over to face the wall.

"Dad? When will things get better?" I asked quietly. I thought he didn't hear me, but then he spoke.

"Honestly, Roxas, I feel that if you try to let someone in, then you'll figure it out on your own," he answered. He ruffled my hair and ears gently before leaving my room, bidding me goodnight before turning off the light. My tail curled around my small frame as I thought to myself, the never-ending chain of thoughts eventually leading my mind to sleep, and from there, to dreams.

When I awoke the next morning, I felt tired as I usually do, but not exhausted like I do after suffering from those memories. I didn't have a nightmare, which kinda caught me off guard. I just shrugged it off and considered myself lucky. Ven came into my room to wake me up as per the usual, and he noticed right away that I didn't have bags under my eyes like when I have nightmares.

"Heya Rox!" he chirped. "Sleep good last night?"

"Apparently so," I murmured, and sat up slowly, my spine protesting the movement.

"You gonna be okay around Axel today?" my twin asked as he sat down on my bed.

"We'll see," I replied. "Zack advised that I try to let someone in, and I think I'll try to do just that."

"With Axel?"

"Why not?" I shrugged. "It's not like he knows me at all. If I'm going to let someone in past my walls, why not someone who doesn't know me at all? And I mean by someone new, not someone who thinks they know me."

"Good point," Ven agreed, his ears twitching. "Want some breakfast, Roxas?"

"I guess, or else you'll force me to eat that shit at school they call food," I sighed. "How can you stomach that garbage?"

"It tastes fine to me," he shrugged. I shook my head slightly in disbelief before getting up and getting into some regular clothes. I pulled on a dark grey t-shirt with two keys on it, one covered in a white glow, and the other in a dark glow. Then I put on some black skinny jeans and laced up my black and white checkered converse. Then I slipped on my black zipper hoodie, leaving it unzipped so people could see the shirt.

I applied my eyeliner before grabbing my bag, house key, knife, iPod, and headphones. Ven had left before I started to get undressed, so I knew he was waiting for me downstairs. I walked down to the kitchen and spotted my twin making fried eggs.

"Where are Cloud and Zack?" I asked when I realized they weren't home.

"Oh, they had to leave for work early today," my brother answered. "They won't be home until late tonight, so Cloud told us to not wait up for them. And if there's an emergency, then call Leon."

"Gotcha," I nodded, and sat down at the table. I waited for Ventus to finish frying the four eggs, and ate one once he brought them over.

"Only one?" he stated, looking at me with concern.

"Ven, you know I don't eat much in the mornings if at all," I sighed, rolling my eyes. He lowered his gaze and nodded.

"I just don't want you to pass out from hunger, is all," he mumbled, his ears lying flat against his head.

"I'll be fine, baby brother," I smirked, and he glared playfully at me.

"You're only older by eight minutes!" he argued.

"Still older," I shrugged, grinning at him.

"Whatever…" Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Ven jumped up to go answer the door. "It's Vanitas!" And indeed it was. The raven-haired neko walked in with Ven, greeting me with a small wave and smile. I responded with a two-fingered wave of my own.

"Heya, Rox," he said as he sat. "You ready for today?"

"Guess so. I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" I replied bitterly.

"Roxas, you'll be okay, I'm sure of it," Ventus assured me as he sat in his boyfriend's lap.

"Have we ever lied to you about something this important before?" Vanitas asked.

"No, but I can't help but doubt myself," I answered, looking at them directly. They nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, we'll be here for ya, Rox!" my twin promised as he jumped up and hugged me. Even though he's my identical twin brother, I still wonder where he gets the energy from. Certainly not from Cloud, but Zack on the other hand…

"Thanks, guys, that means a lot," I told them with a small smile. Vanitas looked at his watch before gasping.

"We're going to be late if we don't go now, you two! I'll drive fast so we'll get to class on time," he said hurriedly, so we grabbed our shit and ran out to his black 2006 Honda Civic LX. I climbed into the back and clicked my seatbelt into place before settling back for the quick ride. With Vanitas driving faster than usual, I knew it would only take 15 minutes, but I still put my headphones on.

When we screeched to a stop in a parking spot close to the building, we scrambled out and ran inside, Vanitas running off to his first period class, and Ventus and I running off to meet up with Axel by his locker. Apparently, that's where my brother had told him we would meet him today. Leon had given Ventus Axel's locker number, so that helped.

We arrived at Axel's locker within five minutes of the bell ringing, and he was leaning against his locker as he waited, his foot tapping to the beat of some song he was listening to through his headphones.

"Axel!" Ven called as he ran over. I strolled after the hyper blonde casually. The redhead looked up as we approached, and smirked as he pulled off his headphones.

"For a minutes there, I thought you guys had forgotten about me," he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"We were almost late getting here, so just be thankful you're going to be on time to your first period class," I replied with a slight glare, my tone unfriendly. Ven nudged me in the ribs as a reminder to behave, so I stopped glaring at Axel.

"Anyway, let's get you to your first class now, shall we?" Ven said with a grin, and he led the way to Axel's first class, which just so happened to be the same as mine. I groaned internally; I have to deal with this dumb-fuck for the whole school year?! Dammit!

First period in English went smoothly, seeing as Leon must have informed all of my teachers about what Ven and I were doing. Tifa was already too kind for her own good, but she does have a slight temper, and I've been on her bad side a few times. It gets ugly sometimes…

Second period art class with Yuffie, same class as me. Curious, I had Ven pass me his copy of Axel's schedule, and I was pissed to see that the redheaded neko had the exact same schedule as me. Fuck my life even more.

I passed it back to Ven before resting my chin on my hands, my ears folding back. The tip of my tail flicked back and forth irritably; why would Leon do this to me? He knows about what happened, and I understand he wants to see me improve, but this isn't how I thought he would do it! I had assumed he would council me himself, but I guess not.

The bell rang, ending my second period art class, and we left for third period. It was environmental science with Aerith. She loves nature and plants and such, so the class was perfect for her to teach. I did nothing but sit there for the entire lesson, just thinking things out. At least I have a hiding place in case I need to flee from the stupid fucker. I hide out on the roof of the school when I want to be alone, damn the consequences.

Third period ended, and since I have fourth period free, as does Axel, the three of us just went straight to the cafeteria. As we walked over to our table, my mind started racing. Now, let's just hope that this time, I don't freak and run home like yesterday.

A/N: Well, there's a slight cliffy for ya! Let's pray for Roxas that things go smoothly, okay? R&R, peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Let's give Roxy a push in the right direction this time, hmm? Maybe a push from Axel… *winks* Also, a bit of a time skip, even though it's kinda weird timing.

Roxas: *glares*

Me: Eep! Okay, sorry! I take it back!

Roxas: *nods*

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Darkness Finds Light

Chapter 3

X*X(Three Weeks Later)X*X

'_It's nice when it rains,'_ was what I thought as I settled down in my seat at lunch that day, the one in the very back corner, I noticed that Axel sat near me with a seat between us. Ven sat on my right side, looking at me a bit concerned.

"Rox? You okay?" he asked, tilting his head to the side a bit, one ear folding back.

"Sure," I mumbled, resting my head on my arms on the table. Putting my headphones on, I allowed Linkin Park's music to soothe my whirring mind. Suring the last three weeks, Axel hadn't asked me about why I had run out on him, for which I was grateful, but I didn't want him to know at all. To be honest, he had actually tried to talk to me about other things, such as interests, hobbies, etc. I closed my eyes to block out the world around me, but they opened again shortly after when I felt something move near me.

"You wanna tell me why you freaked on my first day, Roxas?" the redhead asked as I pulled off my headphones. One of his ears was folded back as he spoke. Ven had already left to get some food with Vanitas, it seemed, so I was by myself with Axel.

"No," I growled, glaring at him frostily as my ears flattened against my head. "None of your business, anyway. And besides, why do you care? What makes you different from the hundreds of others that haven't ever asked me?"

"I care because I want to be your friend," he answered, his eyes narrowing slightly. "And I thought friends were supposed to ask each other what's wrong when they feel something is wrong."

"Yeah, sure. I don't trust easily, so fat chance," I warned him. I knew I wasn't following Zack's advice, and I hadn't been, but right now, I don't give a flying fuck.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Like I'd tell you," I hissed. Axel then glanced around before grabbing me by my arm and dragging me off somewhere. I pulled away, yanking my arm out of his grip before he could even get five feet away. "You're not making a good impression for someone who wants to be my friend, asshole," I spat venomously.

"Neither are you. You want someone to be concerned about you, then don't get all pissy when someone asks," Axel retorted, his green eyes mere slits.

"I don't need anyone's pity!" I snapped, my tail lashing furiously. "I never asked for anyone to be concerned about me!" His eyes widened at that, before he grabbed me again by the arm and dragging me off again. This time, though, I couldn't break out of his grip. "Motherfucker! Let me go!" I snarled at him. Ven seemed to notice then, but couldn't reach me in time before Vanitas blocked him.

"Ven, leave them be. Roxas needs this," I heard him say before being dragged outside.

"Vanitas! You shit-head! Why are you doing this?!" I screamed at him, but he didn't seem to hear me. Axel put me on the ground outside, where a it was raining.

"Now, you wanna try this again? Tell me why you freaked out back then, Roxas!" he growled.

"Why should I? What are you gonna do, beat me until I break?" I said, laughing bitterly. Axel's eyes widened in shock before his gaze softened.

"Roxas…I wouldn't hurt you, never…" he murmured. I was mortified with myself when I felt a tear start to slide down my cheek. "Why would you think I would hurt you, Roxas?"

"Only because the last time I let someone in, my trust was shattered," I choked out, unable to stop myself from saying it. Axel looked horrified when I said it, and I started to get up to bolt, but he grabbed the sleeve of my hoodie, stopping me.

"Rox, I would never, ever hurt you, I swear," he promised in a soft voice. I was frozen, my hood over my head, tears streaking down my face, and Axel had a grip on my sleeve so I couldn't run away. "What happened to you exactly?"

"…I don't want to talk about it," I whispered.

"Why not? You know that it helps—"

"To talk about it, I know! But every time I do, I suffer from the memories and he invades my dreams again!" I screamed.

"Who?"

"Saix…" I whimpered, the image of his face burning itself in my brain even more upon speaking his name.

"What? But…I know Saix personally! He wouldn't do something like that," Axel told me, and I stiffened with fear and rage. Immediately, I ripped my arm out of his grasp and took off running.

"_ROXAS!_" Axel yelled after me, but I didn't stop. I kept on running, even though I could hear the redhead chasing after me. My lungs burned, and all that ran through my head was, _'How the __**FUCK**__ can he know that monster that ruined my life?!'_

I could still sense Axel following me. Thinking fast, I turned a corner and darted down an alley, hiding next to a dumpster where the redhead wouldn't see me. I heard his footsteps pause in front of the alley, and then they took off down the street again. Once I was certain he was gone, I pulled out my cell phone and called Ventus. He answered after one ring.

"Roxas? Are you okay? What happened? Where are you?" he demanded, worry evident in his tone.

"No, I'm not okay," I choked out. "I'll tell you later, just meet me at home, okay?"

"All right, I'm leaving now," he said hurriedly, and then he ended the call. I snapped my phone shut and got up, listening carefully for any sign of Axel before heading home. My ears flattened against my head as I started to cry again. I couldn't believe it; Vanitas betrayed me, Axel knows Saix, what else can ruin my life even more?

I opened the door to my house, soaking wet and still crying. As I was taking off my shoes, Ven walked in.

"Roxas?" he said, and I looked at him. I must have looked a mess, 'cause he immediately threw his arms around me in comfort. I started sobbing in my brother's arms, even as he slowly led me to my room and sat me down on my bed. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked quietly.

"Axel knows Saix," I whispered, and added, "And he said Saix wouldn't do what he did to me." Ven gasped, and then clenched his fists against my back.

"That bastard," he spat furiously. "How dare he deny that Saix did that to you!"

I merely whimpered as I continued to sob. "I can't believe Vanitas would make me go with him to try and talk things out, though…" I choked out through my tears.

"I'll make sure to get him back, Rox, I promise," Ven assured me. He then glanced at his phone for the time. "Cloud and Zack are almost home. Stay here and don't do anything stupid. I'm going to go tell them what happened." I nodded weakly as Ven let go of me and went downstairs. Soon enough, I heard steps running up the stairs and Cloud and Zack burst into my room, worried shitless about me.

"Roxas?" they said, rushing over to me. I was curled up in a ball, whimpering and crying, my tail wrapped around my small form and my ears folded back. Cloud enveloped me in a warm hug with Zack, and they rubbed my back soothingly. I felt pathetic, but I had every reason to feel this way.

"Dad, it didn't work," I whispered to Zack. "I tried to let him in, and look what happened…"

"I'm so sorry, Roxas," the raven-haired neko murmured to me, his own ears back. Cloud was holding me close to him, not saying anything, but I could tell he was upset for me, judging by his own flattened ears. Zack suddenly looked angry, and he stood up and left my room.

"Why did Dad leave?" I wondered aloud in a soft voice. Cloud shook his head, uncertain. Suddenly, we heard him yelling.

"Vanitas! Why would you betray Roxas like that! You know what happened, and he trusted you! ...I don't care that you were trying to help! Axel knows Saix, and didn't believe Roxas when he said what that monster did to him!" he shouted. There were no words spoken that I could hear, so I knew he was on the phone. "Look, Vanitas, what you did was fucked up, and you have no idea how hurt Roxas is right now! Don't bother coming over to take them to school tomorrow, Cloud and I will do it from now on." And then he hung up.

"I take it you gave him a piece of your mind?" Cloud asked. Zack nodded as he sat down on my bed again.

"He won't hurt you again, Rox, I won't allow it," he said. "Do you want to stay home tomorrow?" I nodded once, looking pitiful. "All right, I'll call in your absence in the morning and have Ven get your homework for you."

"Mkay," I mumbled. My eyelids started to droop tiredly, and Cloud pulled back slightly to ruffle my hair and ears gently.

"Go to sleep, Rox," he urged. "Do you want Ven or one of us to stay in here with you to wake you from any nightmares?" I shook my head slightly. "All right, get some sleep. One of us will check on you later." Cloud tucked me in under my comforter before rubbing my hair and ears gently again and leaving with Zack.

Once the door closed, I rolled over to face the wall, tears still leaking from my eyes. Why would Axel not believe me? I couldn't help but ponder that as I tried to sleep. There's no reason for him to, except that he knows Saix. I squeezed my eyes shut tight as my heart clenched painfully at the thought. I just don't understand…

X*X(The Next Day)X*X

X*X(Ven's POV)X*X

I went to my classes that I have with Vanitas, but I wasn't happy about it. My own boyfriend, someone who Roxas trusted more than anyone besides his family, had betrayed him. Vanitas had tried to approach me that morning after Cloud had dropped me off using Fenrir, but I had merely scowled and ignored him.

"Ven?" There he was again, trying to talk to me in the hall. I glared at him, furious.

"Don't talk to me," I spat. His golden eyes widened in shock before he lowered his head.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did; I was just trying to help—"

"You've done plenty already!" I hissed. "Now, because of you and Axel, Roxas had to stay home because he's feeling horrible! He's doubting himself!"

"I didn't mean for that to happen!" he argued. "How was I supposed to know that Axel knows Saix?" A very unwelcome voice joined in at that moment.

"Just because I know him, doesn't mean anything!" Axel growled as he approached, his bright red ears twitching. I turned and glared at him frostily, my own blonde ears flattening.

"Yes it does," I snapped, shaking with rage. "You have no idea what Roxas went through with Saix! Because of that monster, Roxas can't trust anyone new, and he suffers from the horrible memories of what happened to him! That's why he freaked on your first day here, Axel! You told him you wanted to get to know him, and he didn't want that! He tried to let you in, and you didn't believe him!"

"I didn't believe him because Saix never hurt anyone!" he yelled back. My eyes widened in shock, and then they narrowed to slivers.

"Try calling him, then," I suggested, venom dripping from every word. "You won't get through because he's in prison for what he did!" Axel's eyes were the ones to widen at that moment, and he seemed speechless. "That's right. He went to prison for life for the torture he put Roxas through. He doesn't have bail, and he's been deemed a monster by everyone who knows what he did."

"…I didn't know…" the redhead tried to say, but I snarled at him.

"Just leave my brother alone! He's probably broken so much now that he'll never trust anyone new again! Especially seeing as Vanitas, my own boyfriend, broke that trust, too!" I shouted, glaring at Vanitas as well. "Now he only has his family to support him, and I feel that's all he'll ever deserve, so leave him alone." I stormed off, leaving the two traitors behind me to stare, dumbfounded.

How dare Vanitas try and apologize?! There's no fixing what he did! I sighed angrily as I went to each of Roxas's teachers to get his homework for him before going to wait outside for Zack to pick me up in his jeep. I have seventh period free, just like Roxas, so we get to leave early. When Zack pulled up, I jumped in and buckled up before he pulled out.

"How's Roxas?" I asked as we drove home.

"Still upset, but otherwise okay," the raven-haired neko told me, keeping his blue eyes on the road. We remained silent for the rest of the drive home. As soon as Zack was parked in the driveway, I jumped out and ran into the house, running straight up to my twin's room.

"Rox?" I called softly, and he turned his head to look at me. "How ya feeling?"

"My heart hurts," he mumbled, and I sat down next to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious.

X*X(Roxas's POV)X*X

"…I'm not sure…" I muttered. "I can't stop thinking about Axel's reaction, and when I do think about it, it feels like my heart is clenching, and it hurts."

"Roxas, I think you fell in love with him," Ven said, and my eyes snapped wide open in horror.

"How can that be, though, Ven?" I whispered, starting to shake again. "I never felt anything until now, so why not sooner?"

"I'm not sure myself, Rox," he answered. "Maybe it was subconscious, and then you would have blurted it out yesterday, but then everything happened, and now you're hurting."

"I just don't get it…" I murmured as Ven stroked my hair and ears comfortingly. Suddenly, my phone rang. I grabbed it off the bedside table and answered it, not bothering to look at the caller id. "Hello?"

"Roxas?" Axel's voice said on the other end.

"How the _FUCK_ did you get my number, asshole?!" I snarled into the phone.

"I got it from Vanitas," he said. "He's trying to help you, Roxas."

"Fuck you," I spat. "Because of you, I'm—"

"Even more untrusting, I know," he finished. "Ven gave Vanitas and me an earful today. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Roxas, but I do now, I promise!"

"Lies," I hissed. "Why should I believe you?!" Ven grabbed my phone from me and put it on speaker so he could listen in, but he didn't say anything.

"Roxas, I'm trying to apologize! Ven told me what happened to Saix, and I looked it up and found out he was right! Saix was imprisoned for life for torturing you, I know that now!" he told me.

"So what? You thought I was lying about it before?" I growled. "I don't lie about shit like that, dick-weed."

"I didn't know what to think before!" Axel shouted back, but then he calmed and said softly, "I just want to know what happened to you."

"Too late, fuck-face," I said coldly. "You come near me again, and I swear to you, I'll beat you up worse than what I did to Seifer and Rai."

"Roxas, please, wait!" he begged. For some reason, I couldn't hang up. I didn't understand it. "Just give me a chance!"

"Already did, and you blew that chance up," I replied. Something nagged at the back of my mind, though, telling me to give him one more chance. And I listened to it for once. "You fucking blow this one again, and I'll both beat the living shit out of you and have my dads use their buster swords on you."

"You're giving me a second chance?" he said in disbelief.

"No, I'm just fucking with your head," I said sarcastically. "YES, I'm giving you a second chance! Now speak up."

"I want to talk with you about what happened, face-to-face," he said, and my blood ran cold.

"…"

"Roxas?"

"Fine. Meet me at the park near the school at 4. We'll talk then," I stated, and hung up. I looked at Ven, who was watching me with uncertainty in his eyes. "What?"

"Why are you giving him a second chance, Rox?" he asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"I honestly don't know, Ven," I answered. "Something in the back of my mind was urging me to, so I did."

"I don't really approve, but hey, it's your choice," he shrugged.

"Maybe you should give Vanitas a second chance, too," I suggested quietly. He suddenly gaped at me, shocked.

"Roxas, why on earth would I do that when he's the reason you became so upset yesterday?" he demanded.

"Because he's probably miserable without you, and he's your boyfriend," I explained. Glancing at my watch, I realized it was 3:30. I got to my feet and looked at Ven. "I better go now. He'll be waiting for me. I'll call if anything happens." And with that, I gave my brother a hug and left, cell phone in hand and knife, iPod, and keys in my pocket as my headphones hung around my neck. Here we go.

A/N: Wow…That was pretty dramatic. Sorry for the weird time skip, I needed to fast-forward things, though. Anyway, R&R, peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Time for Roxas to speak with Axel! Damn…I got chills just from thinking about it! Sheesh! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Darkness Finds Light

Chapter 4

"Roxas?"

I had been waiting at the park near school for eight minutes before hearing Axel's voice call my name. It gave me a slight shiver when he spoke my name, but I held it back. Turning to him, I saw how he winced when he saw how shitty I must've looked.

"Yeah. You made me feel like shit, and now I physically match the feeling, Axel," I said with a slight glare. He flinched as he lowered his head, his ears folding back, and I pulled my hood up over my head to hide my face.

"Roxas, I want to apologize for how I reacted before," he mumbled, his head still lowered so I couldn't see his face.

"Yes, I know that," I replied a bit impatiently. "What else?"

"I want to know what exactly happened to you. I want to hear your story," he answered.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked. "No one else has ever asked before, so why you? Why now?"

"Maybe it just takes the right person who actually cares," Axel murmured. My eyes widened at this, and I sighed.

"All right. I'll tell you," I said softly. He looked up at me suddenly, surprise evident in his expression. I sat down on one of the swings. Looking up at the darkening sky, I realized it was almost dusk. Axel sat next to me on another swing.

"It all started four years ago," I began, my eyes starting to glaze over. "I met Saix around that time, and he wanted to start off as just friends. We became good friends during the first year, and we were very close. I confided to him with all of my issues, and he did the same with me. Or so I thought. What he didn't tell me was what he really wanted from me.

"Seven days before my 14th birthday, Saix told me he wanted to take me somewhere special. My dads, trusting him with me completely, allowed me to, not knowing his ulterior motives. What I didn't know was that he was going to take me somewhere that no one should have found us. None of us knew. I was just lucky to have my cell phone.

"Saix…tortured me," I whispered, feeling the familiar sting of oncoming tears. I blinked them back and forced myself to continue. "He whipped me, burned me, cut me, stabbed me, beat me, and put me through physical and mental torture. I still have scars on my back from the lashings, burns, and stabbings. It was only after thirteen days of being kept in his lair that I was found. He starved me, barely gave me water, and kept me chained to the steel wall during that entire time. He was going to rape me, but I was found the day he planned to.

"My dads were able to track me down using a GPS chip in my cell phone they had placed a couple of years before when they got it for me. When they found me, Zack dragged Saix out and called the police while Cloud broke my chains. He immediately began to comfort me as I broke down in his arms. When the police arrived, they saw everything, took pictures, and collected evidence while I was getting medical attention, and then they questioned me on what had happened.

"When they finished, I was taken to the hospital for further assessment and treatment for starvation, dehydration, and my injuries. They were all shocked I had held out that long and that I was even still alive. I was just determined to somehow get home and back to my dads and Ven. I didn't want to die, anyway. I've never been a suicidal person because death scares me too much, and I refused to give up.

"During the trial, Saix was completely honest about what he did, and confessed to everything. He still pleaded not guilty because he felt that what he did wasn't wrong in his sick and twisted mind. I still remember that malicious look he gave me as he was led out of the courtroom and to the prison. He's being held far away from here, in a place called, 'The Prison That Never Was'. I'm glad he's out of my life, and will never get out, but the memories still haunt me…" I took a deep breath when I finished, tears pricking at my eyes, and I let them flow.

Axel was silent for a long time, not saying anything. I couldn't tell what was going through his head, and then he spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Roxas…I know there's nothing I can do to change what happened, but I want to help rebuild your trust," the redhead told me, his voice rough. I glanced over to see that he was crying as well, his ears folded back far enough to hide themselves amongst his hair.

"Why do you want to help? Because I'm something to be pitied? To make yourself feel better? 'Cause if that's the case, then don't bother—"

"No, Roxas, I truly want to be there for you. I want to be your friend, but more than that, I want to be…" he trailed off, and my eyes widened when I realized what he meant.

"You…want to be my boyfriend?" I whispered, stunned. He nodded, looking slightly embarrassed. He had a faint blush on his face to add to the effect. When I didn't say anything, though, he took it the wrong way.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything…" he mumbled, but then I got up and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back hesitantly, but firmly. "Roxas?"

"I've never had a boyfriend before, and you would be my first one," I murmured. He stood up, creating that height difference again, but still hugged me.

"You really want to trust me like that?" he asked softly into my hair.

"I trusted you enough to tell you my story, so why not?" I answered back. "Why? I thought you wanted to be my boyfriend, anyway~" I teased.

"Of course, I just wanted to make sure this is really what you want," Axel assured me. I nodded when I pulled away.

"Normally I don't trust anyone this easily, but you're different, Axel," I told him. "And what I mean by that is that whenever I think about you, hear you, or am around you, something inside me reacts. After yesterday, my heart clenched painfully every time I thought about you not believing me. And now…now I'm fine."

"Good to hear," the redheaded neko murmured. He then looked me right in the eyes. "Can I kiss you?" I got close to him, as close as I could considering our damned height difference.

"Yes," I whispered, and he closed the gap between us as he kissed me softly. I kissed him back, allowing him to lead me through it because I was inexperienced. It was the most amazing sensation I had ever experienced.

Suddenly, a clap of thunder ripped the sky open, and rain began to drench us both. We broke apart a second after, breathing heavily.

"Let's go back to my house, and I'll explain to Ven and my dads there," I said. "If the rain gets worse, I'll see if you can spend the night."

"All right," Axel agreed, and we ran back to my house through the rain. As we ran, he said, "And if I fuck up, Roxas, I give you permission to kill me or do as you see fit."

"We'll see about that," I laughed. When we got to my house, I unlocked the door and was immediately pounced on by a very hyper and worried Ventus.

"Roxas!" he cried happily as he wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. It was when he noticed Axel standing behind me, though, that he let go of me and glared at the redhead. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Ven, it's cool, I promise," I assured him with a small roll of my eyes. "I told him everything, and actually…" I blushed slightly before saying, "We're dating now."

"_What?!_" he shrieked, shocked beyond belief.

"Yeah, he admitted that he wanted to be my boyfriend, so I'm giving him a chance," I told my twin. Ven stared at us, gaping, until I closed his mouth with a small push of my finger under his chin. "Don't gape; you don't know what'll go in your mouth," I chuckled. At that moment, Cloud and Zack came into the entry hall, curious about all the noise.

"Ven? What's going on?" Cloud asked, but then he and Zack noticed Axel standing next to me.

"I'm assuming you're Axel?" Zack demanded angrily. The redhead nodded and I stood in front of him in a protective stance.

"Dad, he's not going to hurt me anymore, I swear!" I growled, narrowing my eyes to slits. "I've already told him what happened between Saix and me, and he's not doing it for his own benefit, I promise! He already swore to me and gave me permission to kill him if he fucks up." My parents and I had an intense stare-down for a few minutes before they visibly relaxed.

"Roxas, we trust your judgment, and as long as he doesn't hurt you again and makes you happy, that's what matters," Cloud told me honestly, nodding in approval. Zack still seemed upset, but I looked him in the eyes and spoke.

"Dad, I know you don't like him, but this will be good for me. I like him, and I trust him," I said softly. His gaze softened considerably at my words, and he nodded as well.

"Okay, Rox. I'll listen to you," he agreed. He then fixed Axel with a deadly look. "If you _ever_ hurt my son in any way, I'll fucking kill you before he can." I rolled my eyes.

"I highly doubt you could beat him before me, Dad," I scoffed with a smirk. He chuckled before ruffling my hair and ears playfully. "Also, can Axel spend the night? I'd rather he not walk out in that storm."

"Sure, but only if he sleeps on the floor in your room, Rox," Cloud answered. I nodded.

"Reasonable enough for me," I shrugged. I dragged Axel to my room where I shut the door and locked it. Turning to Axel, I couldn't read his expression, so I asked, "What's going through your mind, Axel?"

"I'm just happy that your dads are okay with me now, but I'm just kinda worried about Vanitas now," he said.

"I'm sure Ven will talk to him soon. We can try to convince him to talk to Vanitas after dinner," I suggested. Axel nodded, and we just stayed up in my room, cuddling and occasionally kissing until dinner was ready. After eating, Axel and I approached Ventus to talk to him.

"Hey, Ven?" I said, and he looked up from his game of Sly 2: Band Of Thieves.

"Hiya Rox! Hey Axel," he greeted. "What's up?"

"We just wanted to talk to you about giving Vanitas another chance," I told him. His eyes narrowed at me. "Don't look at me like that. Think about it, Ven; if he hadn't done what he did, things wouldn't have turned out this way. It's for the best, so try to talk to him tomorrow, okay?"

"…Fine…" he grumbled. "I'll talk to him tomorrow morning before first period."

"Good boy," I praised teasingly as I patted his head. He swatted my hands away, annoyed.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now, Rox!" he warned, and pounced on me. I yelped as I fell back, Ven straddling me, but I shoved him off and pinned him, holding his wrists with my hands and keeping his legs still with my own.

"HA! Pinned ya again," I crowed, and he couldn't help but join in. Axel even started laughing, too.

"Let me up, I know when I'm beat," my twin muttered good-naturedly. "You guys wanna play something on here?"

"Sure, I'm game," I shrugged.

"All right, sounds good to me," Axel agreed. We sat down and played Super Smash Brothers Brawl for the rest of the evening, and then went to bed. Once I was in my room with Axel, I threw on a grey t-shirt and black sleep pants while Axel put on some sleep clothes Cloud had left for him. As I started to curl up under the covers of my bed, I started to feel cold, like something was missing.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?

"Would you mind sleeping in my bed tonight?" I asked softly with a slight blush. I saw his smirk before he answered.

"Sure, Rox," he said, and locked my door before crawling into bed with me. "G'night, Rox."

"Night, Axel," I murmured back before cuddling into his side and falling asleep.

A/N: Well, that was a good, but emotional, chapter for me to write. I hope you guys liked it, and I hope this was a good look into why Roxas is how he is in this fic. R&R, peeps!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: All right! Now for a time skip, and there's nothing you can do to stop me! Muahahaha! *ahem* Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I won nothing but the story.

Darkness Finds Light

Chapter 5

X*X(Eight Months Later)X*X

It had been eight months since Axel and I had started dating, and things were going great. Ventus and Vanitas had made up, and it was about two months until the end of the school year. When Axel had arrived, we were about one month into the school year, and things had been hard for me. But now things were going smoothly.

Axel had taken me out several times over the months, and had fully gained mine and my family's trust. I had started to trust Sora and Riku more during the past four months, and had shared with them what had happened to me. The pair completely understood, even though Sora had started bawling when I finished. They now understand why I'm shy and don't always feel like talking much.

I had also learned more about my boyfriend. I found out he lives on his own, has a 2004 Honda Civic LX the same shade of red as his hair, and lots of other things. He often stays at my house because of his being alone at home. We had grown very close, and, amazingly enough, still hadn't had sex yet. The sexual tension was enormous between us, but we couldn't do anything about it because neither of us would make the first move.

Ventus and Vanitas had some big news for us today, though. I was curious as to what it was, but Axel and I were to wait with Cloud and Zack when we got home for them to tell us. I was eager, but nervous; who knows what their news is? I couldn't tell if it was good or bad news, either. Axel squeezed my shoulders comfortingly as I tensed from the thought of bad news.

The sound of the lock on the door clicking made me jump, startling me out of my thoughts. Axel squeezed my shoulders again, reassuring me that things would be okay. I looked up at me before leaning into his side, sighing deeply to calm myself. Zack and Cloud smiled softly at us before we looked up as Ventus and Vanitas walked in.

"Hey guys," my twin greeted, looking anxious.

"Hello," Vanitas said, and led Ven over to sit across from all of us. Once seated, Ven buried his face in Vanitas's shoulder. The raven-haired neko took a deep breath. "All right, I know you guys are probably wondering why we needed to talk to you. The truth is…" he trailed off, looking anxious.

"I'm pregnant," Ven whispered, looking up at us all with terrified blue eyes. My own eyes widened in shock. I couldn't tell if I was horrified or happy. I couldn't feel anything. I snapped out of it when I noticed the tears starting to form in the corners of my twin's eyes. Quickly, I jumped up and ran to him, hugging him comfortingly.

"Ven, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," I murmured into his ear. He sobbed, and then I felt Cloud and Zack join us, wrapping their arms around us both to soothe my twin. I backed away to let our dads comfort him themselves, and stepped back to sit with Axel again. He kissed the top of my head right between my ears, showing me he approved of my reaction.

Eventually, after some stern talking and deadly serious threats, Vanitas fully gained my dads' trust again and promised on his life he would never leave Ven. I already knew he wouldn't, but it was good to have the reassurance.

Eventually, though, Vanitas had to go home, and when he did, I clapped him on the back and told him, "Be good to my brother."

"Don't worry, I will," he promised. I nodded in approval before he left. Once I closed the door, I turned to Axel, who was waiting behind me to go upstairs to my room since we had already eaten. As I closed the door once we were in my room, I looked at my redhead.

"That went well, don't you think?" I said as I sat on my bed with him.

"Yeah," he agreed. He seemed slightly down as he said it, though.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied too quickly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Axel…" I said warningly. "Tell me what's on your mind. You know I won't judge you, right?" I gave him a big, blue-eyed look to emphasize that I wanted to know.

"…I want us to be parents some day," he mumbled, turning pink. My eyes widened in shock for the second time that day. For a little bit, I couldn't find the words. Finally, I was able to speak.

"Axel, don't you think it's too soon for that?" I asked softly. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair.

"There's not a day that goes by when I can't help but think of ravishing you senseless anyway, so why not?" he murmured into my hair. I blushed darkly at his words, but didn't pull away from the hug. I kinda felt the same way myself. I wanted to be with Axel, and I wanted to have sex, but I was honestly scared of being hurt. I decided to voice this.

"I want you, too, Axel, but I don't want it to hurt," I said quietly. "I'm scared of the pain…"

"I wouldn't hurt you, Roxas, never. I refuse to let it hurt for you," he promised.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me, Axel. How about tomorrow night? I'll try and get Cloud and Zack to let me go over to your place for the weekend. Good thing it's a four-day weekend," I said, the last sentence being a mental note to myself. It was currently Thursday, and we had Friday, the weekend, and Monday off from school.

"All right, but I won't pressure you," Axel assured me with a small kiss. He then changed into some pajamas that he had brought, and then waited for me as I got changed into my own. Once I was in my t-shirt and sleep pants, I crawled into bed with my boyfriend, where he wrapped his arms loosely around my shoulders and pulled me until my back was against his chest.

"Goodnight, Axel," I whispered before he clicked off the light.

"'Night, Rox," he murmured back before we fell asleep.

"Hey, Dad?" I said, walking into the kitchen that morning. Cloud and Zack were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking their morning coffee and talking like they usually do. My dads looked up when I spoke, their ears perked and alert and their tails still.

"Morning, Rox," Cloud said, ruffling my hair playfully.

"How'd ya sleep?" Zack asked.

"I slept well," I answered. In response to their questioning looks, I added, "Axel's still sleeping."

"Ah, gotcha," Zack commented. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Would I be allowed to sleep over at Axel's place for the weekend? I'd be back with him at school on Tuesday," I asked.

"Sure, we trust you boys to not to anything to get you in trouble," Cloud said. "The only thing I ask is to call or text one of us every now and then, before you go to bed, and when you wake up."

"And don't do anything I wouldn't do," Zack added cheekily, grinning at my blush. "I'm just messin' with ya. Feel free to have fun, just check in with us like Cloud said, okay?"

"Sure thing," I agreed, nodding. "Thanks guys." I then scampered back up to my room, where Axel was waiting for me in my bed.

"What'd they say?" he asked, looking eager to find out.

"They said yes!" I told him excitedly in a quiet voice. I didn't want to wake Ven, after all. "And all I have to do is check in with them every now and then. They don't even seem to care if we were to have sex, either!"

"Seriously?!" Axel's emerald eyes bulged when I told him that.

"Yeah, it shocked me, too," I admitted.

"Well, at least we're in the clear in case I get you pregnant," he smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'd rather that not happen just quite yet, Axel," I reminded him. "Look, let's just get dressed, eat some breakfast, and then we'll go to your place. And then we'll go from there."

"Sounds good to me," he agreed. We then proceeded to get dressed, get my stuff packed, and then go eat breakfast. As we silently walked down the stairs, I caught my dads talking to each other in hushed tones. Pausing, I held a finger to my lips and looked at Axel to signal to him for quiet. We then listened in.

"What if Roxas gets pregnant like Ventus, Zack?" Cloud was saying. "I don't want them to have to go through what we did when you got me pregnant."

"Look, just because we split for a while when I found out you were pregnant, doesn't mean Roxas and Axel will," Zack assured him. "Besides, we got back together, didn't we?"

"Yes, but I don't want Roxas to be crushed if it does happen," Cloud murmured. My ears twitched in irritation; they seriously doubted Axel? After everything he had done for me?! I gritted my teeth as I forced myself to stay still and continue listening.

"Look, I highly doubt that Axel's gonna hurt Roxas like that," Zack said. "If he does, he knows what's going to happen. After all, remember what happened right before they got together? He swore he wouldn't ever hurt him. And we're all holding him to that."

"I guess you're right…" Cloud agreed. I then made some noise as I went down the stairs again, Axel close behind me.

"Heya Rox," Cloud greeted, but frowned when he saw my angered look. "What's wrong?"

"Do you honestly think Axel would leave me if he were to get me pregnant?" I hissed furiously. Cloud's blue eyes widened in shock before he looked away, ashamed. Axel had his arms folded over his chest as he watched how this played out.

"Roxas…" Zack said, placing his hand on my shoulder. I immediately shook him off.

"No, I'm not goin to be deterred!" I growled. "Axel promised he would never hurt me, and if he did, he would allow me to kill him!"

"I know, Roxas, but I just don't want you to end up alone while pregnant until your child is almost born like I did!" Cloud shouted defensively.

"He won't, because I actually want to be a parent," Axel snapped. Cloud stared at the redheaded neko, stunned. Zack winced slightly, causing me to look at him curiously.

"Did you not want to be a father, Zack?" I whispered, horrified.

"I wasn't ready at the time until I realized how much I needed to be there for Cloud. Leon also helped me to realize where my priorities truly lied," he admitted, watching me cautiously for my reaction.

"Well, things are going to be different with us," I spat, and stormed out of the house with my stuff, Axel following quickly. He then unlocked his car, which was parked on the sidewalk in front of our house, and we jumped in and sped off.

As we drove in silence, I couldn't help but think about how disappointed I was in my dads. How could they doubt Axel like that? I don't get it…

"Roxas?" I snapped out of my thoughts to realize that we had arrived at Axel's place. "We're here." I climbed out of Axel's car and followed him up the steps and into his house with my messenger bag stuffed with the things I'd need for while I was here.

When we got inside, Axel took off his shoes and went to sit on the couch, where I joined him once my shoes were off and my bag was left by the front door.

My boyfriend tugged me into his lap, purring softly and nuzzling my neck before kissing it gently. I jumped slightly, blushing at my reaction and the sensation. Axel continued to kiss and lick at my neck, and I moaned softly in response.

"Let's continue this in the bedroom, shall we?" the redheaded neko chuckled, and he carried me into his room, bridal-style, when I nodded. I struggled a bit until he kissed me on the lips, instantly calming me. He then dropped me on the bed, startling me.

"Not cool," I grumbled, pouting at him.

"Don't pout, it makes you cuter," Axel groaned, looking away with a smile. I grinned devilishly before pouting full-on in his face.

"Aw, you think I'm cute?" I said, still pouting, and his face turned red.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" he replied, and pulled me close to him. I smiled softly before he kissed me.

"Good point," I agreed. He leaned in and kissed me again, this time more passionately. His tongue swept through my mouth, tasting me, and I sucked gently on his tongue as I moaned quietly.

Slowly but surely, Axel coaxed louder, higher-pitched moans out of me, but I wasn't complaining. The next thing I knew, though, he had me lying on my back, shirtless. I growled and tugged at his shirt, and he whipped it off in one fluid motion while smirking. And then I stared at his torso.

He was thin already, but he actually had slight muscles underneath his shirt that I hadn't seen before. His skin was smooth, pale, and flawless, not a scar to be seen. I looked away, feeling insignificant; I was covered in scars. How could he still love me?

"Roxas, you're beautiful, I promise," Axel assured me when he saw my pained expression. "I don't care about the scars, I really don't." I looked back up at him.

"How can you say that?" I asked. "Most people can't see past them."

"Well, I'm not most people. I can see past the scars, and what I see is beauty," he promised. I nodded and hugged him tightly to me, and he returned the hug. Shortly after, he pulled away and began to pull my jeans off. He smirked when he saw my boxers; black and white checkered ones. "Is everything you wear patterned like this?"

"Maybe, I lost track about five years ago," I shrugged, chuckling. Axel rolled his emerald eyes before folding his ears back and kissing me deeply. My own ears relaxed as I kissed him back. I noticed how his tail waved excitedly as he swept his slick muscle through my cavern, and I knew he was eager for this. So, I yanked his pants down and saw the flame-patterned boxers he wore.

"Seriously?" I said, raising a brow. "What's with you and fire, ya pyro?"

"I just like fire, okay?" he replied defensively. He resumed kissing me, but then started to move lower and lower with his kisses. I gasped when he latched onto my left nipple, swirling his tongue around it and toying with the other with his right hand.

Axel made certain both were erect before going further down. He paused right before pulling my boxers off, and then lowered his head. I would have bellowed if I could have, but my voice had abandoned me in the wave of pleasure that flooded my body.

Instead, I moaned and mewled as he sucked me off, gripping his sheets tightly in my fists. When he started bobbing his head, that did it for me. I screamed as I came, releasing in his mouth. I felt Axel swallow, and I started to become hard again.

"Damn, Rox. You sound hot when you cum," Axel panted as he climbed back up to lie beside me. I merely blushed in response.

I watched curiously as he dug into the bedside table drawer for something, but blushed even more when I saw that he had fished out a little jar of lube. Axel slicked up three fingers before sticking the first one into my entrance. I gasped at the feeling and began squirming uncomfortably on the mattress.

"You okay?" Axel asked concernedly.

"Yeah…just weird," I panted. He grinned wolfishly.

"I'll bet," he chuckled, and then slipped in the second once I had adjusted to the first. My tail twitched as I tried to relax, and then stilled when I did. He began to scissor his fingers to stretch my entrance, and then slid in the third. I moaned at that, and then his fingers brushed against something inside of me, causing me to scream and see stars.

"What the fuck was that?!" I panted, trying to calm my breathing, but it was impossible with Axel continuing to thrust his fingers into me.

"That, Roxas, was your prostate, and it makes you feel extreme pleasure when it's hit," my boyfriend explained, smirking. He thrust his fingers in and out a few more times, and then withdrew them. I whimpered at the loss of feeling. Next thing I knew, I felt his hot, hard cock pressing against my entrance. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are," I replied softly. Axel began to push into me, and I gritted my teeth at the pressure; holy shit, he was huge. I hissed through my teeth as he continued to bury himself within me. Once fully sheathed, he waited patiently for me to adjust to his cock being in my ass. I nodded to him to silently tell him to move, and he began to thrust. They were small ones, though, and not very fulfilling.

"H-harder, Axel," I breathed, and he thrust harder, faster, each one more satiating than the last. He pounded into me, and then he hit my prostate again, this time making me cry out with extreme pleasure. I saw stars and then everything went white each time he hit it.

"You're so tight, Roxas," Axel panted before eventually reaching one hand around from gripping my waist to stroke at my neglected member. I moaned and mewled continuously and in higher pitches than before, the pleasure crashing over me in waves. Finally, my release approached me.

"A-Axel…I-I'm gonna…" I stammered, but came over our stomachs before I could finish speaking. Axel growled as he came inside me, biting my neck as he rode out his orgasm. When it was over, he pulled out carefully, but I still winced at the pain in my ass.

"Holy flying fuck," Axel panted as he lay beside me. "That…was amazing, Rox."

"Same here," I breathed, curling into his side, despite my ass hurting.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…just tired," I replied with a yawn.

"All right, let's get some sleep," Axel chuckled, and pulled the comforter over us. He kissed my forehead lightly before wrapping his arms around me and falling asleep. I sighed with content before going to sleep myself.

A/N: Finally updated! Sorry about the delay, but I had a busy weekend last weekend. I was at my boyfriend's house, and I didn't bring my laptop. Sorry! Anyway, how was the lemon? R&R, peeps!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Awesome, now to find out the answer to your question: Is Roxy preggers? We shall soon see…Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Darkness Finds Light

Chapter 6

When I woke up, my ass hurt, and it hurt badly. Dammit, why did I have Axel fuck me so hard? Jeez, I'm gonna be limping now…

"Roxas?" I jumped, startled, when I heard Axel call my name from the doorway.

"You didn't stay in bed with me until I woke up?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Sorry Rox, but I had to use the bathroom," he apologized. I rolled my eyes and pouted until he sat with me and embraced me tightly. "Aw, don't pout. I was about to come back to bed, but you woke up."

"Suuuure~" I said sarcastically with a teasing note to my voice. I kissed him softly, and he kissed me back before pulling away and ruffling my hair and ears playfully.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"For once, I actually am," I said. "What time is it?"

"6:09 in the evening," Axel told me. "Let's order in some dinner and watch a movie, and we'll get some pain meds for your ass." He smirked at the last part when I blushed.

"Don't start," I groaned, flopping back against the pillows. Axel kissed my cheek before standing.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Hmm…How about pizza?" I suggested.

"Sure, what kind?"

"Just pepperoni."

"That's simple enough," he nodded, and walked out of the room to call in the order. I shifted slightly as I lay out on Axel's bed, and realized I didn't feel anything inside of me. Shit, I remember when I was in Sex ED in my freshman year of high school; they said if you don't feel the essence of your partner in you after sex, male or female…you're pregnant. Fucking-A.

I carefully sat up and got out of bed, feeling the dried cum from last night still on my stomach. I blushed darkly, and quickly gathered up some clean clothes I had packed and called to Axel, "I'm gonna go shower!"

"Get some pain meds in you first, Rox! They're in the bathroom cabinet," he called back.

"All right!" I yelled, streaking to the bathroom. I swallowed three Advil with a bit of water and then started up the shower before climbing in when it was warm enough. As I scrubbed myself clean, I couldn't help but blush heatedly at the thought of being pregnant.

Now, I'll be honest, I wouldn't mind being pregnant, but I was just worried about school, my dads' reactions, Ven's and Vanitas's feelings, and how things would turn out. I knew one thing for certain, though: Axel will never leave me, no matter what anyone may say.

I finished showering, turned off the water, and stepped out. Then I rubbed my head and ears fiercely, drying them off. Once I ran a comb through my hair, though, the spikes bounced up like they normally did. I smoothed out the fur on my ears as well as an afterthought. Finally, I dried off my tail, which was a bit damp by now instead of soaked, and proceeded to get dressed.

When I finished getting dressed, I heard the doorbell ring and Axel scrambling to answer it. My stomach growled eagerly. I had never felt hungry before meeting Axel after the whole deal with Saix, and after we started dating, I ate only small amounts of food for each meal. I packed a lunch instead of eating the nasty-as-shit school food, but it was only something small. Now that I'm more than likely pregnant, I'll be hungry.

"Roxas, pizza's here!" Axel called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I shouted back, and ran out into the kitchen, turning off the bathroom light before leaving. I caught one whiff of the pizza and my mouth started watering in anticipation.

"Hungry much?" my boyfriend teased as I stared at the pizza hungrily.

"Ya think? I didn't eat at all today until now," I reminded him.

"Good point," he said, and handed me a plate with three of the 16 slices. It was a family size, which is always good as leftovers for future meals. He sat down on the couch and motioned for me to join him, which I did. I devoured my pizza like a ravenous beast, it seemed, while Axel ate his a bit slower. I felt like a fucking vacuum.

"Damn, that had to be the best pizza I've ever eaten," I sighed as I curled into Axel's side, holding my full stomach.

"You're right; this one's the best I've ever had from them," Axel agreed. We watched the movie, me cuddled into the redheaded neko's side, and his arm around my shoulders. Eventually, I yawned widely, and my eyelids began to droop tiredly. Axel gave me an amused look. "Sleepy?"

"Yeah, the food coma is setting in," I mumbled. My ears began to lower sideways, showing how tired I was.

"All right, it's bedtime," he chuckled, and picked me up carefully and carried me to his bed, where he set me down on his mattress. I reached for him as he crawled into the bed himself, and he chuckled again before wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead lovingly.

X*X*X*X*X

My eyes flickered open when I woke up the next morning, my vision slightly blurred until it adjusted from sleeping. Upon feeling the warmth that covered me, I glanced up and saw Axel's peaceful, sleeping face. I smiled softly as I watched him sleep; he was so unguarded when asleep, and it was amazing.

I traced a finger along one of his tattoos on his cheeks, but stopped when he squeezed his eyes shut tighter and scrunched up his nose. Quickly pulling my hand down under the blanket again, I glanced at the time on his clock; 8:31. Axel opened those gorgeous emerald eyes of his and smiled at me.

"Morning, Roxas," he greeted, sounding groggy.

"Good morning, Axel," I replied, yawning widely.

"Still tired, huh?" he asked, smirking.

"Not really, I woke up shortly before you did," I answered, shrugging. Then I suddenly remembered the possibility of being pregnant and asked, "Axel…maybe we should get a pregnancy test and find out if I'm pregnant or not."

"What? This soon? Isn't it a bit early?" he questioned, raising a brow.

"I don't think so…It might be, but I remember learning in Sex ED that nekos, male or female, are pregnant for only three months, give or take a few days, so I'm not really sure," I shrugged, starting to feel nervous as my ears folded back. Axel noticed my growing anxiety and held me closer.

"Don't worry about the others, I'll be here every step of the way," he promised, nuzzling his face into my hair. I sighed contentedly, just feeling blissful. That is, until my cell phone started to ring from the top of Axel's bedside table.

"Shit, that's probably either Zack or Cloud. Maybe Ven," I muttered as I reached for it. "Hello?"

"Roxas? Roxas, where are you?!" Ventus's voice yelled through the phone. I winced at the tone of his voice.

"Ven, calm down!" I shouted over him. "I'm at Axel's, okay? I'm just spending our four-day weekend with him and I'll be back on Tuesday once school starts again."

"Why didn't you tell me before leaving?" he asked.

"Because I got in a fight with Cloud and Zack yesterday morning, and I stormed out with Axel," I explained.

"What did you fight about?"

"Cloud and Zack were afraid that if Axel got me pregnant, then he would leave me and break my heart," I growled. "I argued that he would never do that, and Axel confirmed what I said."

"Why on earth would they say stuff like that?" my twin wondered aloud.

"I think it's because that happened to them when Cloud was pregnant with us," I answered. "Zack left Cloud up until he was close to giving birth, and then came back to him. That's what they were saying, anyway."

"What?! Why did Zack come back, though?" Ventus questioned.

"Because Leon helped convince him that Zack's priorities lie with Cloud and us," I told him. "And he realized how much Cloud needed him."

"Damn, then we kinda owe Leon, huh?" he murmured.

"Guess so. I'm surprised they didn't tell you about this yesterday," I said.

"Well, they were gone when I woke up, and they had left a note saying they went out and wouldn't be back until today," my twin replied.

"Wow, really?" I said in a disbelieving tone. "Damn, they're really trying to not stress you out, huh?"

"And it sounds like they're trying to stress you out instead," Ventus chuckled. "Sorry, I know it's not funny, but still."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, I'll text you later, okay Ven? I'll keep you posted, and call me if something comes up. I'll meet you at the park near school if something happens," I promised.

"Okay, see ya Rox!" he chirped, and the line went dead. I snapped my phone shut and looked back to Axel.

"Sorry about that, he was worried about where I was and my dads didn't tell him anything, they just wrote him a note and left," I summarized. I sighed heavily; why didn't they just tell Ventus where I was? He probably stressed out more about my location than if they had just told him what had happened.

"Well that's pretty fucked up," Axel muttered. "Come on, let's get up and get dressed, and then I'll pick up a pregnancy test after we eat some breakfast, okay?"

"All right," I said quietly, blushing at the mention of the pregnancy test. Axel sat up and got out of bed, and I turned my head while he got dressed. As he was leaving, he paused and looked back to me.

"I'll start making some eggs and bacon, how does that sound?" he suggested.

"Sounds great," I agreed, and he nodded before leaving to make breakfast. I quickly grabbed some clean clothes out of my bag and dressed before making my way to the kitchen, where Axel was cooking. I hugged him around the waist from behind without making a sound, but he wasn't fazed.

"Hey there," he said, and turned to face me. He kissed my forehead gently.

"How come you didn't jump or anything?" I pouted.

"Because I don't get scared easily," Axel chuckled. "Now don't pout, it makes you too cute for me."

"Fiiiiiine…" I sighed, but smiled anyway as I sat down at the table. Soon enough, Axel brought over plates with eggs and bacon on them, and I practically drooled at the delicious scent of it.

"Someone's hungry," Axel chuckled, and set my plate in front of me. I literally inhaled my food, I felt that ravenous. Axel, on the other hand, ate his a bit slower, but still finished shortly after me.

"Shit, Axel, that was perfect," I sighed, leaning back in my chair and holding my full stomach. "How'd you learn to cook like that, anyway?"

"I learned at my old school in sophomore year," he shrugged. "It was easy to learn, too."

"Well, you have some kind of hidden talent, then, 'cause I don't think a school's cooking class can teach students to cook that well," I told him.

"Thanks, Rox," my boyfriend grinned.

"No big deal," I said, waving a hand dismissively. Eventually, Axel got the energy to move, and had me drink a big glass of water while he left to get the pregnancy test. I needed the fuel to pee on the stick, after all. When he got back, we read the instructions, and I went to the bathroom to take the test.

Five minutes later, I walked out, tears in my eyes. Whether they were happy tears or scared tears, I wasn't sure, but I went into Axel's room and sat on the bed, holding the pregnancy test. Axel watched me carefully, trying to figure out what was on my mind. He then glanced at the pregnancy test in my hand. His eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around me right before I started to shake.

"So…we're really going to be parents, huh?" he murmured into my ear, and I began to cry. "Roxas, it's okay, I'll be here for you all the way through this forever, I promise."

"I'm just scared of what Cloud and Zack are going to say," I whispered through my tears. "They're going to kill me or something…"

"I won't let them, I swear it on my life, Rox," he promised. "I'll make sure you're taken care of."

"Thank you," I breathed, relaxing into his embrace. Eventually, after some talking, we agreed to go back to my house and tell Cloud and Zack today. I didn't bother gathering up my stuff before we left because if I was kicked out, then I'd have to gather up my shit quickly and bring it back with me to Axel's house.

When we pulled up in front of my house, though, I almost started hyperventilating; the panic was setting in. Axel kissed me softly on the lips before getting out and coming around to open my door for me. We held hands firmly as we went to the front door and walked in. I just hoped that Ventus was there to help calm them down in case they got angry.

"Cloud? Zack?" I called as we walked in. They were sitting in the kitchen, just talking, when we came in.

"Roxas! You're back already? What happened?" Cloud said worriedly.

"We need to talk," I said, feeling a bit faint and definitely terrified. Axel tightened his grip on my hand as reassurance, and I glanced at him with a small smile.

"All right, let's go to the living room and sit down," Zack suggested.

"Is Ven home?" I asked, pleading in my mind that he was.

"Yes, do you want him here for this?" Cloud answered.

"Please," I said. They called him down, and we all sat down in the living room. Axel and I sat next to each other, holding hands. This was it. I hope they don't kill me…

A/N: Well, there's a cliffy for you all. Sorry, but I needed to cut this off at some point. Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can, okay? R&R, peeps!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: All right, thanks to some encouragement from **RoseNymph**, I'm writing this chapter! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Darkness Finds Light

Chapter 7

Axel squeezed my hand reassuringly, and I began to speak.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered, just blurting it out, and both Zack's and Cloud's eyes widened. Ven just stared at me, and it felt similar to déjà vu, but this time I was my brother, and he was me. My twin just stared at me, stunned. I lowered my gaze, tears starting to bud in the corners of my eyes. Axel pulled me closer, and I sobbed into his shoulder as he held me to him.

"Roxas." I looked up to see Cloud and Zack standing over us, gazing at me intently. Tears still flowed freely down my face as I stared at them, my ears folded back in fear.

"You're going to kick me out, aren't you?" I mumbled, lowering my gaze. One of my ears twitched as I heard them gasp, but I jolted when Cloud pulled me out of Axel's comforting grip and he held me close.

"Roxas, we would never do that to you, you know that," he murmured into my ear. "We love you, and always will." Zack hugged me as well, joining in to make it a group hug.

"Exactly," the raven-haired neko agreed. I whimpered as I struggled out of their grip, and went to Axel. "Roxas…?"

"I know you guys love me, but after what happened the other morning, I couldn't help but think you would kick me out if I got pregnant," I admitted, sniffling. My tail rested limply on the loveseat next to me as I cuddled closer to my boyfriend.

"Rox, we didn't mean to make you feel that way," Zack assured me. He ruffled my hair and ears, and I smiled weakly. Glancing over at Ven, he still sat in the armchair, looking shell-shocked.

"Ven…?" I called to him timidly, and he snapped out of it.

"Oh my god, Roxas! I'm so sorry!" he wailed, and raced over and hugged me tightly. "Are you okay?" he demanded, glaring at Axel.

"Ven, stop glaring at him, I'm fine," I chastised. "Axel wants to be here for me, and he promised he would."

"Good to know," my twin nodded. I hugged Ventus back, and then snuggled up to Axel, who chuckled.

"You okay now?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Much better," I told him. He kissed my forehead, and I could feel the smile in it. I smiled back, feeling very content. Cloud cleared his throat, and we looked up at him from where we were still sitting.

"Axel, I'm sorry for doubting you," he apologized. "I was just scared of what would happen, and I didn't want a repeat of what happened to me to happen to Roxas. I care about him, obviously, and it's also obvious that you do, too."

"Apology accepted," Axel grinned, and he shook hands with the older blonde neko. "Just try not to doubt me so much, okay?"

"We won't. I won't let him," Zack laughed, and we chuckled as well. After some talking about what we were going to do about both Ventus and me being pregnant, we all agreed that I could live with Axel, and they would still support me from home. Ventus agreed this was for the best, but he admitted that he would miss me.

"Aw, I'll miss you, too, little brother," I laughed, hugging him as he pouted.

"You're only older by eight minutes!" he cried, and I rolled my eyes, still grinning.

"Whatever you say, baby brother," I chuckled, and he glared at the floor. "Oh, come on, you know I'm teasing."

"I know, but still," he grumbled, but smiled when I ruffled his hair and ears. "Oh, hey, wanna grab some sea-salt ice cream?"

"Hell yes!" I said eagerly, and I jumped up from the loveseat. "Wanna come with, Axel?"

"Sure, I've never had it before," he shrugged. Ventus and I gaped at him. "What?"

"You must try it," I said firmly, and tugged him with me and Ven out the door. "It's right down the street, so we don't need to drive."

"It's that good?" he questioned as we hurried down the street.

"Yush, it's amazing!" Ven crowed.

"I can't wait then," my redhead said as we arrived. We went into the parlor, where we ordered three sea-salt ice creams. Ven and I watched in anticipation as he took a bite out of his, and then burst out laughing when his expression morphed into one of amazement and awe. "How the hell have I not tried this yet since I moved here?!" he yelped as he stared at it. He then took three more bites before yelping again. "Gah, brain freeze!"

"Honestly, it was only a matter of time," my twin laughed.

"I take it you like it?" I teased.

"Are you kidding? It's the best ice cream I've ever had!" Axel cried out. "I used to love mint chocolate chip, but this just beat that flavor by a long shot!"

"Glad you like it," I chuckled. "That's probably the best reaction we've gotten out of someone trying this stuff. Usually they stare at it, just in wonder, but they know better than to eat a bunch of ice cream at once. I think the hardest we've laughed at someone about sea-salt ice cream is when we got Vanitas to try it. He almost inhaled his, but stopped when Ven grabbed it from him."

"What'd he do then?" Axel asked.

"He pouted until I threatened I would eat it if he didn't pace himself," Ven giggled.

"Speaking of Vanitas, how's he been since you guys shared about you being pregnant?" I asked. Ventus looked horrified with himself, and then quickly looked ashamed. "Ven…?"

"I haven't spoken to him since he left on Thursday," my twin admitted, looking sheepish.

"Damn, you haven't spoken to him in two days? Why not?" I questioned.

"Because I was worried about you yesterday until I called you this morning," he answered. "I didn't think to tell him what was going on…"

"Let's call him when we get home, then," I suggested. "He'll probably shit bricks when he finds out I'm pregnant," I grinned.

"Oh, I'm sure he will. Either that or he'll completely expect it," Axel agreed, one of his ears folding back.

"Yeah, knowing Vanitas and how much he knows about Roxas, I think he'll be more likely to shit bricks than expect it," Ventus nodded. We laughed for a while as we enjoyed our ice cream, and then left for home. When we got home, we went up to my soon-to-be old room, and called Vanitas.

"Ven?" he said, the phone on speaker.

"Heya Vani!" Ven squealed, and then he became serious. "Sorry I didn't call you sooner…"

"It's okay, I figured something must have come up," the raven-haired neko said. "What happened?"

"Roxas and Axel got into an argument with Cloud and Zack," my twin told his boyfriend.

"What was the argument about?" he asked. I decided to explain.

"Hey Van, it's Roxas," I said, and Axel wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Hi Rox," he greeted, and then asked, "What happened between you guys and Cloud and Zack?

"They doubted Axel," I growled. "He thought that if Axel were to get me pregnant, then he would leave me. I argued that he would never leave me, no matter what, and Axel confirmed that. I've been at Axel's since yesterday morning, but I came back home today because I had to share some news with Cloud, Zack, and Ven."

"And that would be…?"

"I'm pregnant," I told him. There was silence on the other end, and then we heard a slam of a door before the line went dead. "What the hell?" I said, raising a brow at Ventus's phone.

"That was strange," Axel agreed, staring at the device as well.

"Sounds like he's on his way here," Ven guessed. Sure enough, five minutes later, there was a screeching sound of brakes protesting, and then the front door slammed open.

"Ventus? Roxas?" Vanitas's voice rang out.

"We're in my room, Vani!" Ventus yelled back. There were footsteps pounding up the stairs, and then the door burst open to reveal a very distressed Vanitas.

"Roxas?" he said, and I raised my brow at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, Vanitas," I answered, and he sighed, and then glared at Axel.

"If you _ever_ hurt him in any way, shape, or form…I'll fucking kill you," he growled at Axel. Axel immediately lunged at Vanitas, pinning him to the wall, my redhead's ears flat against his head.

"Don't go around threatening me when you and I both know how much I love and care about him," Axel spat, digging his nails into Vanitas's shoulders. His tail whipped back and forth angrily as the raven-haired neko hissed in pain.

"Axel, stop! You're hurting him!" Ven whimpered, and I got up, placing my hand on Axel's shoulder.

"It's okay, Axel," I promised my boyfriend, and he let go of Vanitas. Axel stepped back, allowing Vanitas to get up, and he gave Axel an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, but I just want what's best for Roxas, that's all," he murmured, rubbing one of his shoulders.

"I know that, but I'm sick of everyone doubting me!" Axel snapped at him, looking frustrated.

"There's no reason to be upset, Axel," I assured him. "After all, just because they doubt you, doesn't mean you need to doubt yourself, right?"

"Right," he mumbled. I hugged my redhead around his waist, snuggling into his side somewhat.

"You guys are cute, you know that?" Ven pointed out, giggling. I blushed, but laughed when Vanitas pounced on my twin, kissing him lightly on his forehead.

"I think we should leave them be," Axel suggested quietly, and I nodded in fervent agreement. We went to my room, where we cuddled and talked and kissed until later that evening. After dinner, we fell asleep in my bed, Axel's arms around me. I was so happy that things had gone well. Hopefully the pregnancy would go just as smoothly…

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, guys! Next chapter should be posted in a few days, hopefully! R&R, peeps!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Now, on to Chapter 8, which is Axel's chapter! Anyway, a small time skip, and a little pregnancy explanation for Roxy in this chapter. PLUS THERE'S LEMONY GOODNESS. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Darkness Finds Light

Chapter 8

X*X(One Month Later)X*X

I was now a month pregnant, and after speaking with Cloud, he had told me it would be a three-month pregnancy. Ven had admitted he was now a month and a half along, so he would have his and Vanitas's child about two weeks before I would have Axel and my child.

I had moved in with Axel, just leaving my furniture at my dads' house. Most of my clothes were now at Axel and my place, as well as all of my personal belongings. That included my sketchbook and laptop. I love to write and draw, okay? Nothing wrong with that.

I still saw my dads on a nearly daily basis, though. They helped me out with shopping for toys, diapers, baby furniture, etc. I also needed their advice with how to care for my baby, and they checked in with me every day when I didn't visit.

Today, though, Ven would be getting his ultrasound to find out the gender of his baby while I would have mine in two weeks. We were both showing by now, Ven more than me, seeing as he was already halfway through.

Vanitas drove my twin to the hospital for the appointment, while Axel and I followed. When we arrived, they checked in for the appointment, and then we sat down to wait until the doctor called Ventus back for his ultrasound.

"Ventus Fair?" a voice called, and we looked up to see the doctor looking for us. She was taller than Ven and me, but shorter than Axel. Her hair was blue, but it was pretty and didn't scare me like Saix's did. Her matching blue ears were perked and alert, and her tail remained relaxed.

"Coming," Ven grunted as he got to his feet, thanking Vanitas with a nod when he was helped up. As we walked back to the ultrasound room, the doctor asked Ventus if he was feeling any pain or experiencing anything unusual that he shouldn't be.

"No, I'm fine, just the occasional back pains, but that's it," he answered truthfully. The doctor nodded.

"That's normal," she said. "Back pain isn't unusual during pregnancy, especially when you're already halfway through it. By the way, my name is Aqua."

"I'm Roxas, and this is my boyfriend, Axel," I said, shaking her hand and gesturing to the aforementioned redhead. "I'm also Ventus's twin."

"And I'm Vanitas, Ventus's boyfriend," Vanitas said.

"It's good to meet you all," Aqua said gently, a purr rising out of her chest as her tail waved happily. "Let's find out what you'll be having now, shall we Ventus?" she suggested as we entered the ultrasound room.

"Absolutely," Ven nodded. He climbed up on the ultrasound table, laying back on it and pulling his shirt up until his swollen stomach was fully exposed. Vanitas kissed his forehead gently before sitting down beside him and holding his hand. I grasped my twin's other hand as I stood on his other side while Axel sat next to me.

"Holy chiznit, that's cold!" he yelped as Aqua squeezed some of the gel onto his tender belly, his ears folding back and the fur on his tail fluffing up. I chuckled, but stopped when he looked at me, rolling his blue eyes. Soon enough, there was only the sound of the baby's heartbeat whooshing through the room from the machine, and we all stared at the screen.

Aqua began to point out the different parts of the unborn neko, and soon enough, even I could see my niece or nephew on the screen. I could even see the little tail it had.

"Would you like to know your baby's gender?" she asked Ven kindly. He glanced at Vanitas, who nodded.

"Please," he said, and she repositioned the thing on his stomach.

"It looks like you're expecting a little girl," Aqua said, sounding pleased. I watched my brother's expression, and he started crying tears of joy.

"You okay?" Vanitas asked his boyfriend.

"He's happy, stupid, not sad," I told him, cuffing him over his ears and rolling my eyes.

"Congrats, guys," Axel said happily, and I nodded.

"She'll be a beautiful little girl," I added.

"Just makes you eager for our child, huh Roxas?" my redhead chuckled, and he kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, it does," I admitted, turning my face slightly to kiss him back.

"Well, Ventus, you're all set to go," Aqua said, looking at him. "Everything about her looks good from here, so you'll just have to come back when it's time to give birth. I'll see you then. As for you, Roxas, I'll see you in two weeks."

"Thank you, Aqua," Ven told her, and sat up once the gel was wiped off, pulling his shirt down as he did so.

"I'll see you boys in two weeks, okay?" she said, and we nodded before leaving.

"I can't believe this is all really happening, but I'm happy about it," Ven told us as we went to our respective cars.

"I'm happy for both of you," I nodded, and hugged my twin before we split to our own cars.

"Thanks, Rox," he murmured into my ear. "That means a lot, ya know?"

"Of course, baby brother," I laughed, and he pulled away to glare at me playfully.

"You just love that you're older by eight minutes, don't you?" he asked, sighing when I nodded. "I guess there's nothing I can do about that, then. Ah well. I'll see you later, Roxas!" He waved to me before climbing in to the passenger side of Vanitas's car.

"Ready to go home, Rox?" Axel asked after they had left.

"Yeah, of course," I replied, and we went home in his car. When we got inside the house, Axel carried me into his room and laid me on our bed. It was a queen size, so we could share it easily. He kissed me deeply as he climbed on top of me, sweeping his slick muscle through my mouth.

"Did you know that having sex while pregnant is good for you?" he panted when we broke apart for air. I shook my head. "Well now you know."

"Then let's make this pregnancy better for me," I whispered with a smirk, my voice husky. Axel's face split into a wolfish grin, and he kissed me again.

"As you wish," he murmured, and began to tug my shirt off. I squeaked as he latched onto my left nipple, rolling the right one around in his fingers.

"Seriously? Do you have to make me squeak?" I grumbled, and he looked at me, smirking.

"Maaaybe," he said teasingly, and then bit harshly at my collarbone, making me moan in pleasure and pain. "Does that feel good, Roxy?" he growled.

"Only because you're the only one that's ever turned me on like this," I panted, tangling my fingers in his fiery hair as he began to go in a more southern direction with his kisses.

"Really now? That just made my day," Axel purred, and began to remove my pants as I tugged his shirt off feverishly. "Eager, aren't we?"

"Shut up and fuck me," I spat, and kissed him deeply, nipping harshly at his lips. He sucked on my tongue gently as I tasted him. He tasted delicious; a fiery cinnamon flavor that I was quickly addicted to.

"I love when you get feisty," he breathed as we broke apart. I rolled my hips roughly against Axel's, and he gasped, shuddering heavily. He then gripped my hips, keeping them pinned on the mattress and hissed, "Don't. Do. That!"

"Why not?" I asked innocently, tilting my head to the side slightly and widening my eyes to look cute.

"Don't play dumb with me, Roxas," my boyfriend growled playfully, and quickly ripped my boxers off and lowered his head. As he started to suck me off, I felt him stick a slick finger in my entrance, and I gasped through my moans and mewls. How the fuck he managed to lube his fingers without me noticing I have no clue. As long as it doesn't hurt, though, I'm good.

"A-Axel, I'm gonna…" I trailed off, but he suddenly released me before I could cum in his mouth. "What the fuck?!" I shouted, trying to shift my hips, but he held them down with the hand that didn't have a finger in my ass.

"Ah-ah-ah, Roxy," he chided, giving me a teasing look. I glared at him, but hissed when he slipped in the other two fingers. "You okay?"

"No, you just stuck two more fingers in my ass at the same time!" I spat.

"Sorry, but you told me to fuck you, and I'm going to, but I want you to be prepared," he apologized. I winced when he stretched me, but soon began to moan and mewl again as I adjusted.

Shortly after, Axel withdrew his fingers, making me whine at the loss. That is, until he pulled off his jeans and boxers and greased up his dick. He pressed his hard cock against my entrance, and I relaxed.

"Ready?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," I panted, shifting my hips slightly. Axel proceeded to push into me, and I gritted my teeth at his size, just like last time. Shit, had he gotten bigger or something?! When he was fully buried to the hilt, I allowed myself to adjust before nodding to him so he could move.

Axel pulled out almost completely before snapping his hips forward, slamming into me hard and making me scream as he hit my prostate. I saw stars when he hit it, even among the white I was seeing. He basically abused my prostate, making my cry out, moan, mewl, and scream.

"Cum for me Roxas," Axel hissed into my ear, and bit down lightly on my shoulder as he continued to thrust. I cried out in complete and utter pleasure as I moved my hips in time with his thrusts.

"I-I'm gonna…" I was cut off as Axel sealed his lips over mine.

"Together," he whispered against them, and I screamed when he slammed into my prostate again, making me cum over our stomachs. Axel, upon feeling my seed splash against his stomach, groaned as he, too, came.

When he finished riding out his orgasm, Axel carefully pulled out, rolling me into his arms once he was out.

"Holy shit on a stick, Roxas," he breathed. "You're so tight, and that was amazing…"

"Glad to be of service," I chuckled, out of breath. "Only for you, though."

"And that's how it should be," he nodded, chuckling as well. He kissed me softly on the lips, and I kissed him back. Cuddling into Axel's side, I sighed deeply before wrapping my arms around him.

"Good night, Axel. I love you," I mumbled sleepily.

"Night, Rox. I love you, too," he replied just as softly before I fell asleep.

A/N: And here's the 8th chappy! I hope you guys liked the lemon! R&R, peeps!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: And now for Roxy-kun's ultrasound! What's he gonna have? Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Darkness Finds Light

Chapter 9

X*X(2 Weeks Later)X*X

Axel and I were walking into the hospital, hand in hand, as Ventus and Vanitas followed us. It was the day of my ultrasound, and I would find out my baby's gender today. We checked in and sat down like last time, and I held my swollen stomach carefully as I sat.

"Roxas Fair?" Aqua's familiar voice called, and I glanced up at her, smiling back when she smiled at me. I cautiously got up and made my way over to her, Axel holding my hand the entire time. "You ready for this?" she asked as we approached.

"Of course," I nodded, and she led us to the ultrasound room. I climbed up on the table and pulled my shirt up to expose my stomach completely. Once I did, Aqua squeezed that gel onto my stomach, and I squeaked, "Holy shit! Cold!"

"Not so easy, now is it?" Ven smirked, and I glared playfully at him with my ears flattened against my head.

"Shut it," I growled, making him roll his eyes. Aqua turned on the machine as Ven held my other hand that wasn't being held by Axel. Soon after, we all five heard the whooshing sound throughout the room, and we watched the screen. Just like with Ventus, Aqua pointed out the different parts of my baby, and I could even see the tiny tail, just like with Ven's. Tears started to form in my eyes, and Axel hugged me carefully so as not to mess Aqua up with the ultrasound.

"There's our baby, Rox," he murmured in my ear, and kissed the top of my head lovingly.

"I'm guessing you'd like to know the gender?" Aqua asked kindly.

"Please," I whispered through my tears. She adjusted the thing on my stomach, and looked closely at the screen before speaking.

"You're having a handsome little boy," she told us. Ven sighed happily as he gripped my hand tighter, and Axel kissed me softly on the lips. I gazed at my stomach in wonder, just feeling awe. Now I was even more eager for my baby boy to come into the world.

"Thank you, Aqua," Axel said to her gratefully. She nodded with a gentle smile on her face, and then shut off the machine, wiping my belly down carefully before I pulled my shirt back down.

"It's no problem," she assured us. "After all, this is my job. Anyway, your baby looks completely healthy, so I'll see you boys back here in about a month, and then again two weeks after that. Be good!" She waved and winked at us before leaving the room. As we left, Vanitas spoke up.

"How about some lunch, guys?" he offered. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Sounds good to me," I nodded, feeling my stomach growl in anticipation of some food.

"Same here!" Ven chirped, and Axel chuckled.

"I could go for some food, too," he agreed.

"All right, let's get some lunch, then," Vanitas said, and Axel and I followed Vanitas and Ven to a small diner that wasn't too popular, but still had amazing food.

"Hello boys!" a familiar voice greeted us, and Ven and I looked over to see a dark-haired neko woman. She was Tifa Fair, Zack's sister and one of Cloud's good friends from high school.

"Hi Tifa," I said casually, waving lazily.

"Hiya Tifa!" my twin chirped, and she came over and ruffled both of our hair and ears.

"It's good to see you boys again," she told us, and then realized we were pregnant when she was about to hug us. "Well, well, well. Looks like Cloud and Zack all over again, huh? I take it your baby daddies' didn't leave you, though." She glanced at Vanitas and Axel.

"Of course not! Vanitas would never leave me!" Ven exclaimed, glomping his boyfriend.

"And Axel wouldn't leave me, not never," I added, and my redhead wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Good to know," she nodded, and hugged us each carefully once Ven had extracted himself from Vanitas. She then looked at Axel. "So, you're Axel, huh?"

"And you're obviously a good friend of Roxas's," the redheaded neko chuckled. "How do you know me?"

"I've never seen anybody else to match the description of tall, lanky, and flamer that I was given by my brother and his husband," she laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with her, seeing as it was true. Axel pouted until I kissed his cheek, and he kissed me back, just a chaste one. "Well, he's obviously a good guy, Rox. You did well."

"Thanks Tifa," I told her, and she hugged me again. "He hasn't done anything too stupid yet, and I still love him. I always will."

"I'm really happy for you, Rox. I'm glad you opened up the way you have, and Axel has obviously affected that," the dark-haired neko praised.

"Yep, I sure have," Axel said, smirking.

"So, what would you boys like to eat?" Tifa asked as she sat us down at a table.

"Is it okay if we just share a pepperoni pizza?" Vanitas asked, and I nearly drooled with Ven at the thought. The two of us nodded fervently, and Axel shrugged.

"Sure, sounds good," he agreed.

"Okay, and to drink?"

"Just coke," Ven and I answered at the same time.

"Root beer," Vanitas and Axel said in unison. They gave each other 'wtf' looks, making my twin and me laugh.

"All right, I'll be right back with those, and the pizza should be out shortly," Tifa told us, and left. Once she was gone, Ven and I roared with laughter at Axel's and Vanitas's faces earlier.

"You guys might as well have seen something beyond weird, judging by the looks on your faces!" Ven giggled as our laughter died down. I soon sobered up after my brother did, right as Tifa came back with our drinks. She rolled her eyes when she realized we were laughing about something. Probably something stupid to her.

"I won't ask," she muttered, and placed our drinks on the table. "I'll be back in ten minutes with the pizza. Behave!" she warned, and left again.

"So, Rox, who is she?" Axel asked, his right ear twitching slightly.

"That's Tifa, our aunt and Zack's sister," I told him. "She used to babysit us when we were kids, and she taught me how to fight after that whole thing four years ago. She tried to teach Ven, too, but realized he was too soft, and I was fine to protect him." Ven pouted at the last part.

"I'm not too soft!" he protested.

"And what happened when you tried to punch a training dummy?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"…I flinched once I punched it," my twin muttered, still pouting.

"Yeah, because you thought it would hit back," I laughed.

"Whatever, as long as you can fight, right?" he pointed out, and I nodded.

"Exactly," I agreed with a smirk.

"So Tifa's a fighter, huh?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, she's amazing. She's incredibly kind and caring, but also an awesome great hand-to-hand combat fighter," I answered. "Tifa's always been there, and she supported Cloud through his pregnancy, even though Zack wasn't there until it was almost over." I frowned at the last part, but the frown faded away quickly when Tifa came back with our pizza and some plates.

"Here ya go, guys," she said, placing a plate in front of each of us. "It's also a cheese-stuffed crust, just as you like it."

"Thank you so much, Tifa!" Ven chirped, and I nodded my thanks with a smile.

"It's no problem," she assured us, and added, "Enjoy it!"

"We most certainly will," Vanitas chuckled. We then dug in, each of us grabbing one of the 12 slices on the huge pizza and taking a bite out of it.

"Damn, this is amazing!" Axel managed to mumble around a mouthful of pizza. "How does she make it so good?"

"Family secret that our grandmother had started, and passed along to only Tifa," I answered after swallowing. "She swore that she would only tell someone that deserved to know, though."

"Gotcha," my redhead replied, and we just ate in silence for the rest of our meal. It was too good to let it go cold, so that was why we didn't talk while eating.

Once we finished eating, I leaned back carefully in my chair, placing my hands on my full and swollen stomach. Axel groaned as he, too, leaned back in his chair and stretched.

"Shit, that was probably the best meal I've had in ages," he sighed, placing a hand on his own full stomach.

"Good to know that my cooking skills are that impressive," Tifa said as she walked over. Her tail waved happily from the praise. She glanced at the empty platter the pizza had been on and her smile grew. "You boys were hungry, huh?"

"Doesn't help that we're pregnant," Ven pointed out. He rubbed his belly as he spoke.

"Guess not," Tifa giggled. "Well, this one is on the house, okay guys?"

"What? But Tifa, what about—" I started to say, but she cut me off.

"It's my treat, I promise!" she assured us. "Besides, I get a lot of good regulars, so don't worry about it, okay?"

"All right…" I mumbled, feeling guilty.

"Rox, it's fine," she promised. She hugged me from behind and whispered, "Besides, I know you. You'd try and pay for it yourself, and I don't want that. You're fine."

"Okay, fine, you win!" I grumbled, but smiled nonetheless. Tifa laughed loudly as she straightened back up.

"Of course I do!" she replied, still laughing. "Well, it was good to see you guys again, and it was nice to meet you, Axel, but I need to get back to work. I'll see you guys again soon, okay?"

"Sure thing, Tifa," Ven and I promised. She hugged Ventus and me again before waving and leaving.

"She's certainly too kind for her own good," Vanitas said once she was gone.

"Yeah, but she's not always like that. She's also very protective," Ven pointed out. I yawned widely, my eyelids starting to droop.

"Nap time?" Axel murmured in my ear, and I nodded sleepily. My boyfriend chuckled softly before getting up. "All right, guys. Sorry, but it looks like Roxy's getting tired. I better take him home before he falls asleep in his chair. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Okay, I'll call you later, Roxas!" Ven said, and Vanitas waved to me before Axel picked me up and carried me to his car. When we got home, Axel carried me into the house, where he tucked me into bed.

"Sleep good, Roxas," he whispered to me before I fell asleep.

A/N: And there's the next chapter! I hope this satisfied you guys a bit, and I'll have the next chapter posted sometime soon. R&R, peeps!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: And now for the birthing chapter! ZOMFG, I'M SO HAPPY! Also, sorry about the late update, some things came up. Also, after this, updates will be very slow, seeing as DA and FF will be blocked from my laptop and iPhone today for the next five weeks at least… Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Darkness Finds Light

Chapter 10

X*X(1 ½ Months Later)X*X

It was almost my due date, and Ven and Vanitas had already had their baby. They had named their little girl Vienna, and she looked just like them. She had a darker blonde shade of hair than Ventus, and her bangs were flat spikes that went of to one side, while the rest of her hair was starting to grow in spikes down her back. Her tiny ears were different colors; the left one was black while the right was blonde. We were all surprised with how quickly she was growing, though. Except for Cloud and Zack, of course. They told us that it was completely normal, and that Ventus and I had grown just as quickly. We didn't remember, of course, but what the hey.

Anyway, Axel and I were lying in bed together the night before my due date, cuddling as much as we could, considering my large, pregnant stomach. I was so excited, yet so nervous about the birth. Axel nuzzled my neck as I expressed my concerns.

"Don't worry, I'll be there for you, and nothing will go wrong," he assured me, kissing my neck softly. The contact sent shivers down my spine, and I looked up at him.

"You're sure?" I asked, worry shimmering in the depths of my eyes.

"I promise you, I won't leave you for even a second," he promised. I nodded, kissing him back for a few seconds before feeling something painful in my stomach that was more than a kick, and a wet feeling flooded me between my legs.

"Axel…" I whimpered, clutching at my stomach, my tail curling around me and my ears flattening back. "He's coming…"

Axel immediately leapt out of bed and snatched up his phone, calling Cloud and Zack to let them know that I was going into labor. As soon as the call ended, the redheaded neko quickly darted to my side.

"Cloud and Zack are on their way over, they're gonna pick us up and take us to the hospital. Can you hang on for a couple minutes while I get dressed?" he asked, his bright red tail flicking back and forth anxiously. I nodded, and he kissed my forehead. Axel quickly got dressed into jeans and a t-shirt, and tucked his cell into his pocket, along with the house keys. He waited impatiently on the bed with me, and as soon as there was a knock on the door, the redhead bolted downstairs to unlock the door for my dads.

"Roxas!" Cloud yelled, and he, Zack, and Axel ran into the bedroom. I whimpered as another contraction came over me, clenching my teeth to keep from yelping at the pain.

"You okay, Rox?" Zack asked me in concern, watching my expression. I shook my head.

"I need to go to the hospital, _now_," I growled, and they all three nodded to each other. Axel picked me up carefully, carrying me bridal-style, and we made our way out to my dads' van. My redhead cautiously got me settled into the backseat, and I realized Ventus wasn't there. "Where's Ven, Vanitas, and Vienna?" I asked worriedly.

"They're waiting for us at the hospital," Zack answered. I nodded weakly, and Cloud sped off to the hospital. I hissed at the pain occasionally, gritting my teeth and clenching my eyes shut tight, trying to block it out. Eventually, we got to the hospital, where my twin, his boyfriend, and their daughter were waiting for us. Axel helped me out and a couple of nurses came out quickly, helping me into a wheelchair and pushing me inside the building. My redhead was swift to follow, as was the rest of my family. Yes, I consider Vanitas family.

Aerith met up with us as we were taken into a room, giving me a reassuring smile when she saw how much pain I was in.

"Hi, Roxas," she greeted. I was in too much pain to speak, so I nodded. "No time for chitchat, let's just get down to business." She checked me over, and then stuck her finger in me to see how dilated I was. "You're almost there, hun. Just another hour or so, and then I'll help you deliver your baby."

I nodded again, and she left. I gripped Axel's hand tightly, hissing and whimpering at the pain I felt coursing through my body. He stroked my hair and ears soothingly, and I gave him grateful looks occasionally, seeing as the gesture distracted me from the pain.

Ven and Vanitas watched, my twin holding Vienna close to him as he tried to not let my discomfort get to him. He hated seeing me in pain, and it was the same for me with him. Vanitas comforted the blonde when it started to get to him. As for Cloud and Zack, Cloud held my other hand while Zack gave me reassuring looks.

Finally, an hour went by, and Aerith came back in. My pain level had definitely increased, and I was sure the baby was ready to come out by now. She inserted a gloved finger, and then removed it, nodding.

"Ready to have your baby, Roxas?" she asked in her soft voice.

"Yeah, yeah I am," I panted. Axel kissed the top of my head, right between my folded back ears, and I felt a purr rising in my chest. I smiled weakly at my boyfriend.

"All right, then let's bring your baby into the world," Aerith said, and she spread my legs, placing them so I could get the baby out easier. Once that was done, she told me, "When I say push, push as hard as you can, but remember to keep breathing. And when I tell you to stop, then stop. Okay?"

I nodded once more, not trusting my voice. She ordered me to push, and I did so, letting out a low scream as I did. I squeezed Cloud's and Axel's hands tightly, and I was sure I was gonna break bones in their hands, that's how tightly I gripped them. I stopped when the brunette told me to, and I caught my breath a bit before she told me to again.

This went on, pushing on and off, about 12 times. Finally, Aerith spoke up.

"Okay Roxas, this will be the last one, just make it a good one, all right? He's almost out," she informed me. "I just need you to get the shoulders out."

"All right," I whispered, whimpering as yet another wave of agony washed over me. She told me to push, and I did, pushing as hard as I could. As I pushed, there was a sharp pain, making me scream. After ten seconds had passed, Aerith told me to stop.

"That's good, Roxas. I can pull him out from here," she said. I whimpered and yelped as she carefully pulled out my baby. Axel kissed my forehead after Zack wiped it clean of the sweat that had formed there. Soon after Aerith had pulled him out and snipped the umbilical cord, she checked him over and then brought him to us, wrapped up in a baby blue blanket.

"Congratulations on your son, you two," she said warmly. "What are you going to name him?" Axel and I looked at each other.

"Roxel," we said in unison. She nodded, and then wrote it down on a paper.

"That's a good name. I'll leave you all be to have some quiet time, but just let me know if Roxas starts to fall asleep. I'll come back for Roxel then," she told us. Once the door shut, Axel and I gazed at our newborn baby in awe.

He had fuzzy blonde hair in the front, and fuzzier red hair in the back that was slightly longer than the blonde. His tiny kitten ears were different colors; the left one was red, and the right one was golden blonde. When he opened his eyes, I gasped; they were so gorgeous. Roxel's left eye was emerald green like his father's, while his right eye was sapphire blue like mine. His tiny tail poked out from the blanket, and it was tabby striped red and yellow. He was perfect, and he was ours.

"He's gorgeous, Rox," Cloud whispered as I held my son closer.

"Why Roxel, though?" Zack asked quietly.

"It's a combination of our names," Axel answered softly, stroking a finger through Roxel's hair. The tiny neko whimpered quietly at the touch, and seemed to try and move his head closer to it. I chuckled quietly at that.

"I can't wait until he's older," Ven murmured as he joined us, still holding Vienna.

"You guys are gonna be good parents to him, I know it," Vanitas said, and I felt tears of joy well up in my eyes at his words.

"Of course we will," I whispered, and then the exhaustion hit me. My eyelids drooped, and Axel carefully took Roxel from me. He kissed my lips softly before telling me to sleep.

"I'll be here when you wake up," he murmured, and I nodded weakly. With that, I went to sleep, dreaming about the future with my boyfriend and our son.

A/N: And there it is! Next chapter will be the last one, so thanks to all of my faithful reviewers and followers! R&R, peeps!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I am so sorry about the late-as-hell update, but a lot of stuff has been going on in my life, plus getting distracted by my other fics. Anyway, this is the final chapter, guys! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story & Vienna. Roxel belongs to Jack666Rulez on DA.

Darkness Finds Light 11

Chapter 11

X*X(18 Years Later)X*X

It's been eighteen years since I gave birth to Roxel, and those eighteen years have flown by. Roxel had grown quickly, as had Vienna, yet he had gotten taller than his cousin. His spiked hair aided him in that aspect, though.

Roxel had definitely matured during the past few years, too. His fuzzy hair from when he was a baby had spiked up and back, resembling a mix of Axel and my hair styles. His ears had maintained their same colors, the left one being as bright red as the back of his hair, and the right one being a beautiful golden blonde like the front spikes of his hair. His eyes had deepened in color slightly, too. The left one had become a shade darker than the original emerald green, while the right one had become a deep ocean blue. His tabby striped tail, gold with red stripes, had lengthened over the years as well. Roxel was also now taller than me, but only by a few inches.

Vienna, however, had grown almost as much. Her slightly spiked dark blonde hair had grown down to the middle of her back, while she maintained the spikes that swept off to the side as her bangs. Her black and blonde ears had gotten a little bit larger than Roxel's, which was normal for girl nekos, Tifa had told us all. Her eyes were also lighter than her parents'. The left one was a pale gold, and the right one was a sky blue color. Her tabby striped tail, gold with black stripes, had actually gotten a bit fluffy, rather than remaining flat.

About three years after having Roxel, Axel proposed to me in the summer, and we got married that following spring. It was amazing, and I have never regretted a single moment ever since falling for Axel. It was ironic that Vanitas and Axel had proposed at the same time, though. That's what Ven and I had thought, anyway. Until they revealed they planned to propose to us at the same time, that is.

Anyway, Ventus and Vanitas are now married, as are Axel and I, and I couldn't be happier with my life. Roxel was soon to move out, though, and I knew I was going to miss him like crazy, even if the college was only an hour long drive from our house. Fortunately, Vienna was moving with him as his roommate, and the college allowed this seeing as they were family and so close together, so there was no real issue.

"Roxel, are you ready?" I asked as I entered his empty room. My son looked at me from where he was looking out the window at the clock tower, and sighed quietly, his ears dropping slightly.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he said. I walked over to him, my ears lowering slightly at his expression. It held nervousness, anxiety, and excitement, but most of all, he showed sadness.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, hugging him comfortingly.

"I'm just feeling a bit homesick already, Mom, that's all," he answered. "It's weird, though, ya know?"

"I know what you mean," I replied. "I felt the same way when I moved out from my home. I missed my parents, but I knew they would always support me, no matter what. And it's the same for your Dad and me. We'll always welcome you home, and we'll always support you. Unless you drink or do drugs." He laughed at the last part.

"I know better than that, Mom!" he laughed. Axel walked in then, and he raised a brow at us.

"Is there something I need to know?" he asked with a grin.

"Dad, it's fine. I was just telling Mom that I'm already feeling homesick, that's all," Roxel assured him.

"Well, try not to worry so much," the redheaded neko advised. "You'll get sick if you stress too much."

"No worries," Roxel nodded.

"Okay, let's get you going before it's too late," I said, and let him go. Roxel ran off downstairs eagerly, running out to his car, and I walked downstairs to the moving van with Axel. Axel climbed into the van, kissing me lightly before shutting the door and starting it up.

The plan was that Axel would drive to the college in the moving van, and I would ride with Roxel as he drove there. Once we had everything moved in, then Axel and I would ride back home in the moving van, I would grab the car, and then Axel would drop off the van while I followed and then brought him home.

"Come on, Mom!" Roxel shouted as I walked over to his car. "Let's go!" My ears twitched as I laughed at his excitement.

"I'm coming, Roxel!" I replied, and climbed in on the passenger side. As soon as the door was shut and I was buckled in, Roxel started his car up, a nice red and yellow 2008 Honda Accord. We pulled out of the driveway and drove to the college, where we waited for Axel to show up in the moving van.

"Uncle Roxas! Roxel!" a familiar voice called, and we looked up to see Ventus and Vienna running over to join us.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I greeted as they slowed to a stop in front of us. I hugged my brother before hugging my niece.

"Eager to start college," Vienna grinned, a small purr resounding in her chest. Ven laughed lightly as his tail waved.

"Same here," Roxel agreed, and he hugged his cousin.

"Where's Vanitas?" I asked my twin, and he pointed to where a similar moving van was already parked, waiting for Axel to show up.

"We got here a bit early and decided to wait for you guys to show up with the rest of the furniture," Ven explained.

"Gotcha," I nodded. Suddenly, I noticed Axel pull into the apartment complex's parking lot in the moving van, and he managed to park neatly near the one Vanitas was in.

"Hiya Uncle Axel!" Vienna greeted as she ran over to him.

"Heya squirt," Axel laughed as they hugged. She pulled back, her ears lowering.

"I'm not that short!" she protested.

"Shorter than me," Roxel pointed out.

"You take after your father in that aspect, though, Roxel," I added. "Vienna takes after both Vanitas and Ven equally, and hence, she's not as tall as you."

"True, true," Vanitas said as he joined our group. "Okay you two, are you both ready to move some furniture?"

"Aw, man…" Roxel grumbled with a slight grin. "All right, whenever you are, Uncle Vani."

"Okay, then let's get to work, kiddos!" he said, and him and Axel opened the backs of the vans. We all began to unload the furniture, and while Vanitas and Axel assembled the beds from their packaging, the rest of us brought in the rest of the furniture. See, Ven and I had surprised Vienna and Roxel with full size beds for their apartment before they got ready to move out, and they left their old twin size ones back home for when they visited.

As we brought in the last of the furniture, Vanitas and Axel finished setting up the beds and any other furniture. Axel straightened up, groaning at the loud crack we all heard come from his back, and he sighed in relief.

"And that's that," he nodded in satisfaction, his ears drooping slightly from his exhaustion.

"At least the hard part's done," Vienna agreed.

"Not quite," Vanitas told her, and she looked at her father, confused. "You still have to unpack all the boxes."

"Damn, thought we were finished," Roxel sighed, but shrugged afterwards. "Ah well, no biggie. Ready to unpack, Vienna?"

"Yep, whenever you are, Roxel," she grinned.

"Unfortunately, we've got to get going so we can return the moving van in time," Axel informed them. Vanitas nodded in agreement as Ventus looked down sadly, both of them lowering their ears. I was surprised when Roxel hugged me tightly, wiping away tears I didn't know had formed.

"Mom, it'll be okay," he murmured into my ear, and I hugged him back just as tight.

"I know, but I'm still going to miss you," I whispered. "My baby boy's all grown up…"

"Aw, Mom, I'll still visit, ya know!" he told me hastily, and I nodded.

"True enough," I agreed, and let him go after kissing his cheek. "I'll text you when we get home, and please call me tonight, okay?"

"Sure thing, Mom," he nodded, and I smiled through my tears. I glanced over to see my twin having a quiet exchange with Vienna, and then Axel came over to Roxel and hugged him tightly.

"I'm proud of you, Roxel," he said. "Don't forget that."

"No worries, Dad," he grinned. "Look, you two get going, or else you'll be late returning the van!"

"Okay, okay, we'll get out of your hair," I laughed, and Axel and I walked out after hugging Roxel one last time. "Love you!" I called behind me as we left, Ventus and Vanitas following.

"Love you, too!" he shouted, and he disappeared inside, shutting the door. As we drove away, I began to cry again, and I leaned on Axel's shoulder for support as we made our way home.

"Don't cry too much, love," Axel cautioned. "Save it for when he graduates."

"Don't start," I mumbled. "It goes by too fast when you say things like that."

"All right, I'll stop," the redheaded neko murmured. Eventually, we pulled into the driveway, and I hopped out to go inside and get the car keys while Axel left again. By the time we finished and got home, sunset was approaching, and I collapsed on the couch, exhausted. I had sent Roxel a text earlier in the day, letting him know we were home safely.

"Tired, huh?" Axel asked as he sat next to me, rubbing my back soothingly. I began to purr from the delightful feeling.

"You have no idea," I sighed. After a bit of silence, I added, "You have no idea how much I already miss him."

"I know, I know," he nodded. "I miss him, too." Suddenly, he perked up as he said, "Hey, how about we have some private time tonight, seeing as the house is empty except for us?" My heart jumped slightly at the thought. Instead of verbally answering, however, I turned and kissed him passionately, surprising him. He kissed me back after a second, and began to tug my shirt off. I yanked on his shirt hurriedly, swiftly removing it.

"I'll take that as a yes," the redhead panted as he pulled back a bit for air.

"Let's take this upstairs," I breathed and he nodded. He picked me up and carried me upstairs to our bedroom, all the while maintaining another lip-lock. We kissed each other hotly as Axel placed me on the bed. I felt him tug my pants off, and I hastily removed his jeans in response.

"Eager, aren't we?" Axel chuckled, making me growl.

"You would be, too, if you were bottom," I muttered, blushing heatedly. Axel gave me a wolfish grin in response to my words. "Shut up."

"You said it, not me," he replied cheekily. He kissed my neck, nipping and sucking at the pale skin. I tilted my head to the side so as to expose more skin for him. I moaned softly at the sensation of him leaving his mark on me.

Suddenly, my boxers were gone, and Axel was sucking me off. I cried out at the sudden strong feeling of pleasure running up and down my spine, and Axel hummed slightly as he deep-throated me, making me moan loudly and cum in his mouth. He swallowed, my member still in his mouth, making me become semi-erect again.

Axel whipped his own boxers off and quickly slicked up his fingers with the lube on the bedside table before sticking the first one inside of me without warning. I yelped, and Axel kissed me softly in reassurance. My ears twitched and my tail thrashed as he prepared me, and I noticed Axel's tail waving in excitement, too.

When he was done preparing me, he rubbed some lube onto his aching cock, and positioned himself at my entrance.

"Ready?" he asked softly, kissing my lips. I nodded, and he pushed into me slowly. Gritting my teeth from the pain, I did my best to remain still as he continued to sheath himself within me. Once his cock was fully buried within me, Axel paused, waiting for me to let him know to move. I waited for about a minute, adjusting to his length within me, and then shifted my hips slightly, signaling to him that it was safe to move. Axel began to thrust deep and slow, making me growl in annoyance.

"F-faster, dammit," I stuttered, gripping his back tightly with my nails. Axel hissed at the sting, but obeyed anyway. He slammed into me, and literally began to pound me into the mattress. I cried out of pure ecstasy and pleasure when he slammed into my prostate, and my end began to approach. The force with which he had hit it made me see stars, and my vision go white.

This pace carried on for a while, and soon enough, I was moaning and mewling uncontrollably. Suddenly, I felt my release approaching rapidly.

"Axel, I-I'm gonna—" I started to say, but Axel kissed me deeply before I could finish.

"Together," he breathed against my lips. I moaned again in response as he slammed into my prostate again. Axel's hand snaked between us to stroke at my neglected member, making my moans and cries become louder.

Finally, my release hit me, and I came with a loud scream, and then felt Axel cum as well, his white hot seed spilling inside of me. He groaned softly as he bit down gently on my collarbone when he came, and then carefully pulled out with a grunt. Collapsing next to me, he tried to catch his breath like I was doing.

"Damn, Roxy, you…are one…sexy as hell…kitty…" he panted.

"Hush, you…" I chuckled weakly, and curled into his side once I caught my breath. "And says you. You're a neko, too, dumbass."

"Yes, but you're an adorable one," he retorted, and I snorted.

"Sure I am," I smiled. "I love you, Axel…"

"Love you, too, Roxy," he murmured back, kissing my forehead. "Always have, always will."

I smiled wider, feeling pure bliss spread through me. In my dark world of my youth, Axel found me, and guided me to the light. In this case, darkness found light, and it completes me now.

A/N: Finally finished! Sorry about the short lemon, but I wanted to squeeze one last lemon into this fic before I finished it! Anyhoo, end of the story, so please R&R, peeps!


End file.
